Escondidos
by Yarely Potter
Summary: Harry esta casado, más no ama a su esposa. Hermione tiene una hija de 4 años. Despues de una cena, comienzan a salir, convirtiéndola ella en su amante. Pero tendran que estar escondidos para poder amarse.
1. La cena

Esta historia le pertenece a Alex-Cullen-Pattinson que me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) espero les guste

* * *

CAPITULO1

Infierno.

Así era como podía describir mi matrimonio.

Era un martirio compartir el mismo techo con Cho. No era feliz a su lado, pero tampoco era infeliz.

Ella era muy linda, bastante, pero desde que nos casamos cambio totalmente. Ya no sonreía como la forma en que lo hacía antes, ya no era sencilla, ya tenía que comprarle cosas caras para sorprenderla y tenerla feliz.

También habíamos tocado el tema de la maternidad infinidad de veces, pero se mostraba reacia siempre que le habla de eso. Siempre decía "no estoy lista para traer una vida al mundo". A veces no le creía, puesto que pensaba que lo hacía por egoísmo y hasta en ciertas ocasiones sentía que no me quería, que solo estaba conmigo por mi dinero.

Pero eso se acabaría pronto, después de que ella regresara de viaje, estaba de visita con sus padres, le pediría el divorcio. Mi matrimonio era tan rutinario y monótono.

Salí de mis cavilaciones cuando mi celular sonó.

-¿Diga?- conteste.

-Hey Harry- me dijo Ron.

El era como mi segundo hermano, después del que tenia. Draco

Ron era un gran amigo, en el que siempre podías confiar. El está comprometido con Luna. Esa pequeña, era mi mejor amiga. Ahora sabia porque Ron y Luna se habían enamorado en el primer instante en que se vieron, aunque en ciertas cosas eran bastante diferentes, emocionalmente eran uno solo.

-¿Qué paso Ron?- pregunte-. ¿Luna volvió a sobregirar otra de tus tarjetas?

Me reí y el también.

-No, no es eso- me contesto-. Es que Luna y yo haremos una cena hoy por la noche anunciando nuestro compromiso.

-¿Y quieres que vaya?- bromee.

No contesto nada.

-Estoy jugando Ron, claro que iré, no me perdería ese día tan importe para ti.

Dio un suspiro sonoro.

-Eres un idiota-me dijo-. Por poco y me creí eso. Creo que Luna tiene razón, tu humor se ha vuelto un poco malo desde que estas con Cho.

-¿Solo eso me tenias que decir?- comenzaba a molestarme.

-Si solo eso- me comento-. Te esperamos a las 9, en punto, recuerda que a Luna le molesta la impuntualidad.

-Está bien- después de eso me dio la dirección.

Al parecer seria en un restaurant llamado Golden Locust. Al parecer teníamos que ir formales, por lo que saque mi smoking negro y mi camisa blanca.

Tome un ducha rápida, puesto que eran las 7:30 y el restaurant estaba del otro lado de la cuidad.

Hermione POV

¡POR DIOS!

¿Qué era lo que me había puesto Luna para su cena de compromiso? Definitivamente no iba a salir así, aunque para mi propia decepción, sabía que por más que le dijera a Luna nunca sedería.

Ella era un diablillo, pero aun así la quiera. ¿Y cómo no la iba a querer, después de que fue de las pocas que me ayudo con mi pequeña Rose cuando nació y el desgraciado de Blaise Zabini se fue con la que creía mi amiga Lavender Brown?

El vestido era strapless, el escote tenía forma de corazón y ¡llegaba a medio muslo era color gris.

-Luna dije en un tono lastimo como por vigésima vez-. ¿En serio tengo que usar este vestido? ¿No puedo usar un pantalón de vestir y ya?

-Nop- me contesto-. Tienes que estar más bella hoy, me comprometo oficialmente, así que aguántate.

Le di una mirada asesina.

-¡Que injusto!- le reproche-. ¿Por qué tu si vas a usar un vestido un poco mas debajo de la rodilla?

-Por que tengo que destacar Hermione- me miro así como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-¿Además donde se va a quedar Rose?- le pregunte.

Rose era mi pequeña hija de 4 años. Simplemente era hermosa, y no porque fuera mi hija, sino que muchos me habían dado ese cumplido. Tenía el mismo color de ojos y cabello que el mío.

-No te preocupes- dijo mientras se ponía lápiz labial-. Ya me encargue de eso.

La mire con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Si, le hable a Minerva para que la cuidara y ella está encantada- Minerva era la señora que siempre cuidaba de Rose cada vez que a Luna se le ponía una loca idea y me veía involucrada en ella.

Ya eran las 8:30 e íbamos en camino hacia el restaurant. Ahí nos encontraríamos con Ron, el novio de Luna, y Ginny la hermana de Ron, Draco, el esposo de Ginny y con un tal Harry, al parecer era muy amigo de Ron y Luna Cuando llegamos, el señor de la entrada pidió nuestros nombres.

-Luna Lovegood - dijo con voz de soprano.

-Por aquí- dije el señor.

Sentí que unos chicos que estaban ahí nos comían con la mirada. No pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Aquí es- dijo el mesero.

Al parecer ya todos estábamos ahí.

-Hermione- dijo Draco en un tono algo sarcástico-. Mírate, si si hay algo debajo de los pantalones de mezclilla y las blusas.

Me sonroje.

-Draco, déjala en paz- dijo Ginny con un tono demandante.

-Gracias- le dije a Ginny, con una sonrisa tímida.

-Bueno Hermy- me dijo Luna, mientras jalaba mi brazo-. Ya los conoces a todos, pero hay alguien a quien no y te los queremos presentar.

La mire confusa.

-Hermy - me dijo-. El es Harry.

Señalo a un chico, no mayor de los 26 años, cuyo cabello negro azabache era hermoso.

-¿Yo dije eso?- me pregunte.

Tenía unos preciosos ojos color verde esmeralda, que en cuanto me miraron a los ojos me quede sin aliento.

-Hola Hermy- me saludo. Esbozo una perfecta sonrisa torcida.

Sentí mi corazón latir violentamente.

-Hola Harry- le conteste, con un hilo de voz.

La noche paso rápidamente. Como dicen "el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes".

Y era cierto. Harry y yo platicamos practimente toda la velada. Platicamos sobre intereses personales. Su color favorito era el azul, al igual que el mío. Era un doctor del hospital general de Londres y estaba en el área de pediatría.

-¿Tienes novio?- me pregunto.

Me ruborice, no me esperaba esa pregunta.

-No, no tengo pareja- le conteste sinceramente-. Pero tengo una hija.

-¿En serio?- me pregunto.

Harry POV

Wow un hijo¬-pensé.

-Si- me contesto-. Es hermosa, tiene 4 años y se llama Rose. Es increíblemente lista y despierta para su edad.

Estaba tan orgullosa de su hija.

-¿Y el padre?- me miro sorprendida-. Si…perdón, no es de mi incumbencia.

-No te preocupes- me aseguro-. El se fue con una persona a la que yo consideraba mi amiga.

Cobarde. ¿Cómo pudo dejar a Hermione? Si ella es hermosa, sencilla y cariñosa.

¡No Harry!- me regaño una voz interna. No te puedes enamorar, estas casado ¿lo recuerdas?

-Que mal- le anime-. Es que el no te merecía, por eso se fue.

-Si, eso creo- sonrió débilmente-. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes novia?

-Estoy casado- le dije. Pude ver que sus ojos reflejaban tristeza.

-Wow- dijo en un tono poco convincente-. Eso…eso es genial.

Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Y dónde está la afortunada?- me pregunto. En sus ojos vi… ¿celos? ¿Decepción?

-No está aquí, está en Nueva York-

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienen de casados?- me pregunto. Era una chica bastante curiosa. Me agradaba, bastante.

-3 años- le conteste.

-¿Y no tienen hijos?- me puse algo melancólico con la pregunta.

-No, aunque a mí si me gustaría, ella no comparte la misma idea- me sincere.

Solo asintió.

La noche paso sin más preguntas. Había algo en Hermione que me atraía mucho, no sé si era su forma de hablar, como se sonrojaba, como hablaba de su hija Rose, pero fuera lo que fuera hizo que le agarrara cariño.

Sabía que estaba mal, porque aun seguía casado, pero si hubiera conocido a Hermione antes que a Cho, definitivamente sería feliz.

Cuando nos estábamos despidiendo le pregunte algo a Hermione, que creí nunca preguntar mientras estuviera casado.

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?- le pregunte. Un poco temeroso a su respuesta.

Me miro con confusión, pero después sonrió hermosamente.

-Claro- me contesto.

-Perfecto- le devolví la sonrisa-. ¿Te parece mañana?- mire mi reloj-. ¿O más bien, hoy pero más tarde?

-Si, por supuesto- me dijo-. Aquí está mi dirección.


	2. La cita

Esta historia le pertenece a Alex-Cullen-Pattinson que me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) espero les guste

Aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo espero les guste

capitulo 2

Hermione POV

Me desperté con los rayos de sol que atravesaban mi ventana. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, ya que siempre que los abría muy rápido me quedaba ciega momentáneamente.

Suspire sonoramente. Aun no podía creer lo que había pasado ayer, había hecho una cita con un hombre casado. Y muchos pensaran, solo amigos, pero es que vi a Harry como mas que a un amigo, y ese era mi defecto, me dejaba llevar cuando no debía y no me quería hacer ilusiones, a lo mejor solo me invito porque su esposa no esta y esta aburrido.

Aleje ese pensamiento de la cabeza, porque el no se veía esa clase hombre.

Me levante de la cama para darle un vistazo a Rose, a quien no veía desde ayer en la tarde.

Fui a su cuarto y no estaba ahí, por lo que me supuse que estaba en su lugar favorito.

La sala.

Si, efectivamente, ahí estaba. Con su cabello algo alborotado y su pijama de las princesas sentada frente el televisor, estaba viendo Lazy Town.

-Buenos días cariño- le dije.

-Mami- corrió hacia a mí y me abrazo.

-¿Cómo amaneció la niña mas linda del mundo?

-Muy bien- puso una hermosa sonrisa-. ¿Y tu mami?

-Digamos que muy bien.

Se me quedo viendo. Era una niña muy observadora.

-Conociste a alguien ¿verdad?- me pregunto.

¿Tan obvia era?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Bueno, esa misma cara pusiste cuando mi tía Luna te conoció con la tía Ginny y el tío Draco- me contesto.

-Bueno, si, tienes razón, conocí a alguien muy genial- le dije-. Y es presento no conoció.

-Presento, presento, presento- se repitió a sí misma. Me fascina esta pequeña, es tan lista y despierta, no se le va ni un detalle.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar?- le pregunte.

-Hot Cakes de Mickey- dijo entre saltitos. Creo que estar cerca de Luna a veces es contagioso.

-Está bien. Estaré en la cocina- le di un beso en la frente.

-Okis- me dijo y se sentó a ver la televisión un rato más.

Cuando estaba haciendo los hot cakes, me recordé que tenía que decirle a Rose que saldría con Harry.

Maldición- pensé.

Hoy era sábado, el UNICO día en que Minerva no podía cuidar de Rose. Tendría que llamarle a Harry para decirle que no podría ir.

Le di desayunar a Rose y después de limpiar la cocina le marque a Harry.

El teléfono sonó 3 veces, antes de que su voz sonara a través de la bocina

-¿Diga?- dijo Harry.

-Hola Harry soy Hermione- le dije, probablemente ni se acordaba de mi.

-Hola Hermione- dijo… ¿con entusiasmo? Creo que aun estoy un poco adormilada-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias ¿y tú?

-También muy bien.

-Harry te llamo para decirte que no voy a poder salir- sentí como mi corazón se sentía triste por tener que decirle eso.

-Pero…-¿Por qué?- no sé porque me dio la impresión de que estaba haciendo un puchero.

-Bueno, es que no tengo quien me cuide a Rose- le dije.

-Oh ya veo- vacilo un momento.

Pero lo siguiente que dijo nunca lo vi venir.

-Tráela con nosotros- me dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Qué?- no me la creía-. ¿En serio?

-Si, claro. La verdad es que como hablaste ayer de ella, me dio la impresión de que es una niña excelente y quiero conocerla.

-Wow Harry- sentí mis ojos humedecer, definitivamente el era diferente-. Muchas gracias.

-No, gracias a ti, por darme la oportunidad de conocerte. Pasare por ti a la 1 ¿te parece?

Mire el reloj eran las 11:30

-Si claro-conteste mientras que una tonta sonrisa se asomaba por la cara.

-Bueno, estaré ahí puntualmente. Nos vemos - se despidió.

Colgué, estaba muy feliz. Harry definitivamente no era como los demás. Otros hubieran aceptado el hecho de no ir con tal de que no llevara a Rose.

Fui a la sala, donde seguía. Ya no estaba viendo la televisión, estaba "leyendo" un libro. Me dio tanta ternura que lo sujetaba del otro lado.

-Hola pequeña- le dije, sacándola de su entretenida "lectura".

Solo me miro y puso una grata sonrisa.

-Hija, recuerdas que te hable de una persona genial- asintió-. Bueno pues hable con él y quiere que tu también vayas con nosotros.

-¿En serio, mami?- estaba tan feliz.

-Claro, así que anda a bañarte que no tarda en llegar Harry.

-¿ Harry?- me pregunto-. Que lindo nombre.

Sonreí, tenía razón. Era un lindo nombre.

Fuimos a su cuarto a que eligiera su vestido, que era de lo único que tenía en su closet. Muy apenas tenía unos cuantos pantalones y playeras.

Escogió un vestido color celeste y con color azul fuerte, era de manga larga, puesto que aun hacia un poco de frio. Saque unas medias azules y unas zapatillas de piso color negro. Definitivamente mi niña estaba demasiado influenciada por Luna.

Salió de bañarse y le ayude a cambiarse. La deje en su cuarto dibujando mientras yo tomaba una ducha.

Me puse un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa color azul con mangas de ¾. Me puse unos zapatos de piso que iban a juego con la blusa. Me cepille el cabello y lo deje suelto.

Me senté en el sillón, intentando leer mi libro Orgullo y Prejuicio pero por más que trate de concentrarme no pude. El timbre me saco de mis cavilaciones.

Fui hacia la puerta, la abrí y ahí estaba. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una camisa gris con rayas.

-Hola- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola- le conteste-. Pasa.

-Gracias.

-Ahora vuelvo, toma asiento por favor.

Harry POV

Se veía hermosa. Definitivamente el azul le quedaba de maravilla.

Regreso al poco tiempo y traía con ella una pequeña lindísima, se parecía demasiado a ella.

-Rose, el es Harry - nos presento.

-Hola Harry, mucho gusto- me sonrió y me jalo del pantalón para que quedara a su altura y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-El placer es todo mío Rose- le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿Nos vamos?- le pregunte.

-Claro- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

Unas vez que estuvimos en el Audi me dirigí a la feria de la cuidad.

Se ponía cada otoño y la verdad, desde que me casi siempre fue mi ilusión llevar a mi hijo o hija ahí, así que lleve a Hermione y a Rose.

Cuando llegamos, Rose no cavia de la felicidad.

-MAMÁ- grito dando saltitos. Creo que Rose estaba bastante influenciada por Luna-. MIRA LA RUEDA DE LA FORTUNA…oohh MIRA LA MONTAÑA RUSA.

Me dio tanta ternura.

-¿Quieres subirte conmigo a esos juegos?- le pregunte.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Daria lo que fuera por que esta fuera mi verdadera familia.

Tendría una esposa hermosa y una hija divina.

Por Dios, Harry -me regañe-. Estas enamorado de Hermione.

Por muy irónico que sonara, este amor que sentía era a primera vista.

-¿En serio te subirás conmigo?- me pregunto.

-Claro, no le veo el problema- le conteste-. A no ser que tú mama tenga un inconveniente con eso.

La mire.

Me sonrió- No, no tengo ningún problema.

Cuando estuvimos adentro Rose estaba hecha un embrollo, puesto no sabía si subirse primero a los carritos chocones o a la rueda de la fortuna.

Decidió primero a la rueda de la fortuna. El señor que estaba acomodando a la gente vio, de una forma que no me agrado, a Hermione.

Y al parecer Rose se dio cuenta de eso. Pero lo que no me vi venir fue lo que dijo.

-Oye papi- me dijo papi. Sentí que mi corazón crecía-¿Cuando bajemos podemos ir a comprar algodón de azúcar?

Hermione POV

¿PAPI? ¿POR DIOS QUE ERA LO QUE LES HABIA DICHO?

Tendría que cruzar unas cositas con mi hija cuando estuviéramos solas.

-Claro- le contesto Harry.

Dios mío, le seguía el juego a mi hija.

-Gracias papi.

Solo le sonrió de una forma que me quito el aliento.

Cuando bajamos, fuimos a los carritos chocones y de ahí a la montaña rusa.

Mi hija no tenia llene. Traía bastante pila.

Un gesto que me conmovió hasta lo más recóndito de mi alma fue cuando a Rose le comenzó a dar sueño Harry la cargo.

-¿Si quieres yo puedo…- no me dejo terminar.

-No deja, la verdad es que me siento bien, me siento completo- traía a Rose recargada en un hombro y con su otra mano tomo la mía.

Cuando la hizo, sentí una poderosa corriente, pensé en quitar mi mano, pero se sentía tan cálida su mano contra la mía.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, la bajo de su coche y la llevo hasta su cama. La cobijo y le dio un beso en la frente.

Lo que daría por que él fuera el padre de Rose.

¡Hermione tonta! Te estás enamorando del hombre equivocado- me dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza-. Está casado ¿recuerdas?

Lo acompañe hacia la puerta y en el lumbral de esta por fin hablo.

-Gracias- me dijo.

Seguido de esto de inclino un poco hacia a mí y me dio un suave beso en los labios. Sentí como mi corazón se desbocaba.

Cuando se separo de mi, sentí un extraño vacio en mis labios.

-¿Qué fue eso?- le pregunte. No molesta, sino confusa.

-Fue por haberme dado una de las mejores tardes desde hace casi 3 años- me contesto.

Sin pensarlo le dije.

-Cuando quieras- no pude creer que yo había dicho eso.

-Tomare eso en cuenta, muy en cuenta- me dijo-. ¿Te importaría si mañana vengo a visitarte?

-No, no le veo el problema- le dije. La verdad es que quería volverlo a ver.

-Bueno, entonces, hasta mañana- se despidió con otro beso, pero corto, en los labios.

-Ss..Si…hasta mañana- le dije.


	3. Error?

Esta historia le pertenece a Alex-Cullen-Pattinson que me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) espero les guste

Aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo espero les guste

* * *

capitulo 3

Harry POV

Cuando llegue a mi casa el teléfono estaba sonando. Corrí a contestarlo.

-¿Harry? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en contestarlo?- me pregunto Cho del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola- dije sin ánimos.

-¿Dónde has estado?- me pregunto. Esta llamada me olía a pelea telefónica-. He estado llamando todo el día.

-Bueno tuve que salir- le conteste.

-¿A si? ¿Y con quien?- se estaba poniendo difícil.

-Cho, lo creas o no tengo amigos con los que puedo salir, no por el simple hecho de que no estés aquí no significa que no pueda salir.

Me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

-Cálmate Harry, todavía que te hablo para preguntarte como estas y todavía te portas de esa forma- me grito.

Bufe.

-¿Entonces tengo que suponer que llamaste por obligación?- definitivamente en cuanto llegara le pediría el divorcio, ya ni por teléfono podemos tener una conversación sin pelear.

-Pues deberías considerarlo- estaba a punto de colgarle, pero me controle un poco.

-Esta bien Cho, lo considerare- dije con sarcasmo-. ¿Solo para eso hablabas? La verdad tengo mucho sueño y mañana tengo cosas que hacer.

Moría de ganas de gritarle por el teléfono: Tengo que salir con una mujer increíble, de la cual, lo creas o no, estoy enamorado.

-Bueno, también te llamaba para decirte que planeo quedarme otro mes aquí en Nueva York, mi hermana Daphne acaba de dar a luz y planeo ayudarle- me dijo fríamente.

-Está bien- Cho ya tenía más de dos meses fuera de la casa, así que otro mes mas no me haría daño-. Felicita a Daphne y a Theo de mi parte.

-Si, les daré tu mensaje- de verdad me impresionaba, ¿Cómo para pequeños ajenos si tenía tiempo?, pero para tener uno propio, si-. Nos veremos dentro un mes, Harry.

-Si nos vemos- y colgué.

Me fui a mi recamara, aun enojado, me puse mi pijama y en cuanto toque la almohada me quede dormido.

Me desperté con el sonido de mi celular, al parecer era un mensaje de texto.

Buenos días! Espero que hayas amanecido muy bien,

También espero no haberte despertado, un beso

Hermione.

Sonríe al instante al ver que era un mensaje de Hermione. No dude en contestarle.

Muy buenos días a ti también

No te preocupes no me despertaste,

¿Te parece bien si vamos a desayunar?

Le envié el mensaje, el cual no tardo en ser contestado 2 minutos después.

Suena increíble, ¿te importaría que no llevara a Rose?

Es que me gustaría platicar contigo a solas.

Mi sonrisa se hizo más ancha, claro que me encantaría ir con ella a solas, pero después me pregunte por Rose.

Claro que no me importa,

¿Pero donde la dejaras?

Me contesto rápidamente.

Luna vino por ella hace como 15 minutos,

Por eso te pregunte, al parecer de van de compras.

¡Ay que Luna! Sometiendo a Rose a sus locuras.

Está bien, no importa, ¿paso por ti en una hora?

Contesto instantáneamente.

Perfecto

Dicho esto me levante de mi cama y camine hacia mi closet, mire por la ventana, era un día soleado, así que tome una camisa color gris de manga corta y unos pantalones de mezclilla y me fui a dar una ducha.

Salí rápido del baño, me cambie, quise arreglar mi cabello, pero pronto entendí que era un caso perdido.

Fui a mi volvo y conduje rápidamente a su casa. Toque el timbre y me abrió Hermione.

Se veía hermosa, llevaba una blusa color rosa pálido de tirantes unos pantalones de mezclilla y unas sandalias que hacían juego con su blusa.

Esa blusa me encantaba, me fascinaba como resaltaban sus curvas. Se veía divina.

-Hola- dijo con una voz y sonrisa hermosa.

-Hola- le devolví la sonrisa.

Me incline un poco hacia ella y la bese tiernamente. Ella sonrió contra mis labios.

-Que lindo detalle- me dijo.

-No es un detalle- repuse-. Es un sentimiento.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

-¿Nos vamos?- le pregunte-. La verdad es que me esta dando hambre.

-Si, claro.

Fuimos a desayunar al IHOP. Yo pedí huevos revueltos con tocino, mientras que Hermione pidió unos huevos estrellados con jamón.

-¿Quieras hablar conmigo a solas?- le pregunte.

-Si, la verdad es que si- me dijo-. Me gustaría conocerte más.

Se sonrojo, se veía preciosa con ese color rojo.

-¿En serio?- enarque una ceja-. A mí también me gustaría conocerte más, así que… ¿te importaría si te preguntara algunas cosas?

-No, para nada- me miro con esos hermosos ojos color castaño -. Claro, si a ti no te molesta que yo pregunte unas cosas.

-Está bien- acepte-. ¿Qué día cumples años?

Hizo una mueca-. 19 de Septiembre, ¿y tú?

-El 31 de julio, ¿Cuál es tu día favorito de la semana, y porque?

-El sábado, pues el viernes seria mi favorito, pero siento que no dura y el domingo es el día antes del lunes y la verdad no me agradan los lunes, por eso los sábados son los mejores, o más bien mis favoritos.

Sonreí.

-Si lo sé, muy estúpida mi respuesta- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-No, no es eso, solo que nunca nadie me había dado su punto de vista tan profundamente, otras personas dirían "es el día en el que podemos dormir hasta tarde" o "es el día en que salgo con mis amigas".

-Sí. Sera porque a lo mejor no soy como las "otras".

-Eso me agrada- le sonreí.

Así estuvimos platicando durante todo el desayunado, solo nos interrumpíamos para comer o para hacer otra pregunta. Cuando vi el reloj me di cuenta de que eran las 12. Ya teníamos más de tres horas platicando y sentía que aun me faltaban demasiadas preguntas por hacerle.

Salimos del restaurante y fuimos al parque que se encontraba enfrente de este.

-¿En que trabajas?- le pregunte.

-Soy editora en un periódico local- me contesto.

-Editora, genial. ¿No vas a preguntarme en que trabajo?- le pregunte, ya que era demasiado curiosa.

-No, ya me lo habías dicho, ¿lo recuerdas?- me atajo-. En la cena de compromiso de Luna y Ron ahí me dijiste que trabajabas en el hospital general de Londres y estas en el área de pediatría.

-Genial- dije, mientras una sonrisa se asomaba por mi cara-. No lo olvidaste.

Negó con la cabeza.

Nos sentamos en una banca del parque y ahí comenzamos con temas un poco privados.

-Así que…- vacilo un momento-. ¿Eres feliz en tu matrimonio?

Me tomo por sorpresa su pregunta, pero quería ser sincero con ella.

-La verdad… no como yo esperaba serlo- me sincere-. Desde nuestro primer aniversario las cosas cambiaron drásticamente, antes podía hacerla feliz con un simple "te quiero", pero ahora para hacerla tengo que comprarle ropa, zapatos, joyas.

-Oh entiendo- me dijo. Hermione parecía comprenderme. Maldición pensé. Lo que daría por haberla conocido hace 3 años.

-Pero no me importa comprarle eso, si no que ciento que nuestro matrimonio se estaba volviendo muy plástico, para que le dé un beso tengo casi que regarle un guardarropa nuevo, ahora imagínate para cuando quiero estar con ella íntimamente.

Se puso de un color rojo.

-Lo siento- me disculpe-. No debí de hacerte dicho eso.

-No, está bien- me contesto-. La verdad me agrada que me tengas esa confianza, te lo agradezco.

Sonrió.

-Además- sonrió-. Creo que ya tengo unos tips para cuando me case, si es que me caso, no hacer lo mismo.

Reí, pero no con ganas. Si se casaba.

-¿Sucede eso con frecuencia?- me pregunto.

-¿Qué cosa?- no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que me estaba hablando.

-Pues…de que…- estaba nerviosa-… pues tú sabes- su cara se tiño de rojo-de que ella no quiera estar contigo íntimamente.

Definitivamente nunca me espere esa pregunta.

-Oh, bueno- no sabía que contestarle.

-No tienes que contestarla- me aseguro.

-No, la verdad es que si quiero- le dije- Bueno la verdad es que es muy común, tanto que ya no me sorprende si se molesta si la beso.

-Que tonta- dije en un susurro.

Me sorprendió lo que dijo y como lo dije. Lo había dicho enojada. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se puso de un color vino tinto.

-Lo siento, fue un impulso.

Escondió su cara en su cabello.

-¿A si?- le dije bromeando-. Pues me gustan tus impulsos.

Sonrió.

-¿Y que me dices sobre tu vida?- le pregunte-. ¿Quieres platicarme sobre lo que paso con el papá de Rose? Si no quieres no me lo digas.

-No, está bien- se aclaro la garganta-. Yo tenía 19 años cuando lo conocí, Blaise , así se llama. La verdad es que en un principio yo no le hacía caso y el insistió e insistió hasta que le di una oportunidad y yo de estúpida me comencé a enamorar de el- se le quebró la voz, sentía una gran necesidad de abrazarla-. Entonces, el probablemente vio que era ingenua y el me pidió la "prueba de amor"- se limpio las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos-. ¿Pero sabes? No me arrepiento, porque de esa "prueba de amor"- dijo con sarcasmo- nació lo más hermoso e importante que tengo en mi vida,Rose.

-¿Y que paso?- dije en un tono de voz muy bajo-. ¿Por qué el no está contigo?

-No lo sé- su voz se quebró de nuevo-. Pero creo que no importa, solo que tengo tanto miedo- dijo en un tono de voz apenas perceptible.

-¿Por qué?- me destrozaba verla así.

-Es que siento que le estoy fallando a Rose, no sé que decirle cuando me pregunte por su padre- sus ojos desbordaban gruesas lagrimas, sin pensarlo más, me acerque a ella la abrace fuertemente.

Estuvimos así bastante tiempo, ella no dejaba de llorar, y yo solamente le acariciaba el cabello. Estuve tan metido con ella que no me había percatado de que estaba lloviendo. Ella ya había dejado de llorar ahora eran simples sollozos.

-Herms, ven, vamos al auto.

Ella solamente asintió.

Cuando estuvimos dentro del auto, me dirigí a mi casa, para que se secara, además de que era la que más cerca quedaba. Y también no quería que se enfermara.

Llegamos a mi casa y la lluvia aun no cesaba, al parecer se iba convertir en una tormenta.

Entramos y fue cuando Hermione por fin hablo.

-Ha...Harry - tartamudeo-. Yo, lo siento tanto, estoy muy apenada por lo que paso. Aunque tengo que decir que fuiste de mucha ayuda, ni siquiera a Luna, quien es mi mejor amiga, le había contado esto, sentí que no me iba a entender, puesto que nunca había vivido una cosa así.

-Me alegro poder ayudarte y créeme cuando te digo que tú también eres la primera a la que le explico con detalle como es mi matrimonio- la mire a esos hermosos ojos cafés, de los cuales, absurdamente, ya estaba enamorado-. Me inspiras demasiada confianza, Hermy.

Esto último lo dije en un susurro. Me comencé a inclinar hacia a ella y sorprendentemente ella hacia mí.

Nuestros labios se encontraron en un beso leve y suave, pero este cambio repentinamente, puse mis manos en su cintura para acercarla más a mí y ella se aferro a mi cabello enredando sus dedos en el. Nuestras respiraciones se hicieron irregulares, pero no me quería separar de ella y al parecer ella tampoco de mí.

La acosté en el sofá, me importo muy poco que nuestra ropa estuviera mojada, no deje de besarla, mis labios dejaron los suyos para trazar un camino de besos por toda su hermosa cara y su apetecible cuello, ella me atrajo de nuevo para besarme de nuevo, comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa cuando de pronto de detuvo.

-Yo… lo siento Harry- dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

-No, yo lo siento- dije exaltado, por falta de aire.


	4. Primera noche juntos

**Esta historia le pertenece a Alex-Cullen-Pattinson que me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) espero les guste**

**Aqui les dejo el capitulo espero les guste**

* * *

**capitulo 4**

Harry POV

-Yo…lo siento Harry- dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

-No, yo lo siento- dije exaltado, por falta de aire.

-Harry yo…- trato de decir pero la calle con otro apasionado beso.

Ahora sentía la necesidad de profundizar ese beso y así lo hice. Con mi lengua recorrí su labio inferior y ella, sorprendente, me dio acceso a su maravillosa boca. Nuestras lenguas estaban bailando una coreografía bien ensayada.

Sin despegar mis labios de ella, la levante y la lleve hasta mi cama y ahí la acosté.

La recosté suavemente como si fuera de porcelana. Aquella persona en tan solo 2 días de haberla conocido había formado parte de mí ahora. Algunas personas dirán que solo es una pequeña aventura debido a la falta de necesidad de parte de mi esposa… pero yo sentía que era algo más…algo muchísimo más fuerte que eso. Este sentimiento no lo había sentido desde aquel primer año de matrimonio que tenia con Cho, que después de un tiempo se fue desvaneciendo como la llama de una vela, yo me sentía como esa vela a quien fueron dejando sola con el pasar de los años. Pero esta vez era diferente con Hermione, con ella no era cosa de una simple llama y ya sino que era fuego, muchísimo fuego que ardía por todo mi ser. Que me quemaba completamente y me dejaba formar parte de ella.

Estaba totalmente enamorado de Hermione y no estaba dentro de mis planes dejarla ir.

Seguía en aquel beso profundo que me hacía sentir miles de vibraciones en mi cuerpo. Me separe un poco de ella para tomar aire y al recomponerme empecé a besar su cuello tan suave como la seda. Lentamente fui levantando un poco su blusa hasta la altura de su cintura. Pero fue ahí donde me detuvo. ¿Qué pasaba porque me detenía?

-Hermione, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunte confundió

-Harry … yo… no creo que sea lo mejor que sigamos-me comento con la mirada perdida en otro lado y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Me quede estupefacto, ¿Qué acaso ella no quería esto tanto como yo? Entonces reaccione; el hecho de que yo supiera que estaba enamorado de ella no significa que ella tenga la obligación de sentir lo mismo hacia mí. No podía obligarla si ella no quería tener nada conmigo. Estaba siendo muy egoísta solo pensando en lo que yo quería y sin pensar siquiera en lo que le importaba a Hermione.

Lentamente me levante de la cama y me senté viendo hacia la ventana. Ya era demasiado tarde y pronto Cho estaría llamando a casa exigiéndome saber donde estoy. Aunque lo mas probable es que yo no le contestara después de todo, no estaba de humor para escuchar sus sermones.

-No te preocupes Hermione, tienes razón yo no soy nadie para presionarte a hacer algo que tu no quieras…- ya me había acostumbrado a la idea de no tener intimidad con nadie dentro de mucho tiempo, gracias a Cho pero eso podría sobrellevarlo, pero con Hermione era diferente, era como si ella fuera la pieza que siempre falto en mi.

Empecé a levantarme de la cama pero algo se aferro a mi muñeca. Devolví la mirada al sentir el cálido tacto, primero encontré la delicada mano de Hermione que era la que me estaba deteniendo y levante la mirada para encontrarme con unos grandes ojos chocolate que me miraban profundamente.

-,Harry lo que pasa es que tengo miedo a volver resultar herida debido a lo de Blaise …-su expresión mostraba tortura me entraron unas ganas de golpear algo o mas bien a alguien cuyo nombre empezaba con B.- pero lo creas o no estoy enamorada de ti Harry

Aquellas palabras bastaron para que yo volviera a sentirme completo. Mi corazón iba a reventar de la felicidad. Me volví a sentar en la cama y agarre sus suaves manos con las mías y le dije con toda sinceridad:

-Hermione, quiero que entiendas que nunca te haría daño. Te amo, te amo con todo mí ser, ahora eres lo más importante para mí, lo más importante que he tenido jamás.

Apenas termine de decir aquello unos brazos me abrazaron rápidamente y sus labios embriagadores atraparon los míos en un profundo beso lleno de pasión y deseo. Empezó a sonar mi teléfono en mi bolsillo derecho, pero a mí no me importo en lo más mínimo, de lo único que estaba consiente en este momento es que tenia a Hermione entre mis brazos y yo estaba en los suyos, eso era lo único que importaba.

La luz del sol en la mañana siguiente fue lo que me despertó. Abrí los ojos lentamente y la verdad había dormido perfectamente a diferencia de otras noches en las que no había podido pegar el ojo. Pero lo mejor de todo fue la hermosa vista que tuve al abrir los ojos. Me encontraba acostado boca arriba pero a mi lado derecho tenia abrazada a un ángel de la cintura. Aquello no era un ángel… Era muchísimo mejor. Su belleza no podía ser comparada con ni siquiera eso. Se veía tan tranquila dormida. Su cabello estaba tan desordenado pero aun así a mí me gustaba como se veía. Por mi podría traer los peores harapos del mundo y no me importaría en lo más mínimo ya que hasta con eso se vería hermosa. Recordé lo de la noche pasada, como encajamos como si fuéramos una sola persona. Estábamos destinados a ser el uno para el otro.

Volteé hacia el lado izquierdo y agarre mi celular para observar la hora que era pero curiosamente me encontré con algo más… ¡TENIA 15 LLAMADAS PERDIDAS DE LUNA! Dios ahora que se le habrá ocurrido a esa pequeña conocida mejor como mi mejor amiga. Luego vi un mensaje de ella:

Harry debido a la tormenta

Rose se quedo conmigo

Debido a la tormenta que se desato no se preocupen por nada

PD. Supongo que la tormenta de anoche no fue

Nada comparada con lo que hicieron ustedes

Besos Luna

Rodé los ojos ante el comentario de Luna y sonreí para mi mismo cuando pensé que de hecho fue mucho más fuerte lo que hicimos Hermione y yo

* * *

**gracias por sus reviews**

**Everlark...no la historia no es mia es de Alex-Cullen-Pattinson ella me dio permiso de adaptarla el de ella era un bella/edward **


	5. Tarde juntos

**Esta historia le pertenece a Alex-Cullen-Pattinson que me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) espero les guste**

**Aqui les dejo el capitulo espero les guste **

capitulo 5

Harry POV

-¿De que te ríes?- pregunto Herms no me había dado cuenta de que se había despertado.

-De Luna, me mando un mensaje diciéndome que Rose se quedo con ella-.

-¿Sabes?- me comento, mientras hacía círculos en mi pecho, se sentía tan bien-. A Rose le gustas mucho, te quiero mucho, y tengo que decir que es raro, ya que tiene ese sexto sentido de saber quien es buena persona y quién no.

-Yo también la quiero mucho, además de que es muy linda, como la madre- bese su frente.

-¿Harry?- me pregunto.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Te importaría si te preguntara algo?

-Claro que no, amor. Dime.

-¿Qué es lo que somos?- me pregunto mirando mis ojos. Ella no solamente quería ver salir mi respuesta de mis labios, sino que también quería leerla en mis ojos.

-Bueno, la verdad Hermione es que encantaría que fueras mi novia. Los términos "amante" o "la otra" no quedarían bien en ti. Claro, si a ti te parece.

-Me parece perfecto- dijo mientras se alzaba un poco para besar.

Definitivamente Hermione era la mujer con la que quería despertar por el resto de mis días.

Después de nuestra platica matutina, decidimos pasar por Rose a casa de Luna. Luna no dejo de echarnos indirectas sobre lo de ayer en la noche. Hermione al parecer solo le dijo que teníamos una relación pero a escondidas, sabía que tanto a ella como yo, no nos gustaba el término "amantes" pero de todas formas es lo que somos. Luna lo acepto bien, pero solo nos dijo unas palabras con las cuales recapacitamos.

-"Es perfecto que ustedes dos estén juntos, pero recuerden una cosa; Harry no eres libre y Hermione no estás sola- dijo refiriéndose a Rose.

Y tenía razón, ella no tenia porque saber en que situación estábamos solamente le diríamos que estaba juntos. Ella era solo una pequeña de 4 años, no tenía por qué cargar con las consecuencias del adulterio que Hermione y yo estábamos cometiendo. Y al parecer Hermione pensó lo mismo que yo. Solamente queríamos que la menor gente resultara herida. A mí me urgía que llegara Cho, ahora más que nunca, sentí la necesidad de pedirle el divorcio, pero aun faltaban dos tediosos meses para que regresara.

Cuando decidimos decirle a Rose lo que sucedía entre Hermione y yo, Hermione pensó que lo mejor era hacerlo en su casa ya que ahí podríamos platicar más tranquilamente. Después de una deliciosa comida, cortesía de Herms, nos sentamos los 3 en la sala de Herms y tome a Rose para sentarla en mi regazo.

-Mami, estoy inflada de la comida- le dijo Rose a Hermione mientras se frotaba su pequeña pancita.

-Cariño, se te pasara, pero también tienes que dejar de comer muy rápido. Tendré que regañar a tío Draco.

-Nooo- hizo un puchero-. El es bueno, al igual de Ginny y Ron y tía Luna y Harry.

Sonreí. Era una niña extraordinaria.

-Bueno, Rose- comencé a decirle-. Tu mami y yo tenemos algo importante que decirte.

-¿A si? ¿Qué es?

-Bueno, cariño, Harry y yo estamos juntos.

Herms y yo esperamos expectantes su reacción. Pero no demostró ninguna. Fue como si le hubiéramos dicho lo más lógico del mundo.

-¿Y que opinas?- le pregunte.

-Pues…está bien ¿no?- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa-. Además, la tía Luna ya me había dicho que ustedes fueron a ser novios.

-¿Tía Luna te dijo eso?- le pregunto Bella enarcando una ceja.

Asintió, mientras abría mucho los ojos.

-Bueno, pues tía Luna, tiene razón, además corazón es somos no fueron.

-Okis-dijo mientras se concentraba y repetía-. Somos, somos, somos.

Mire a Herms.

-Oh es que ella se aprende las palabras mejor cuando las repite.

La tarde paso tranquilamente, vimos varias películas, entre ellas "Charlie y la Fábrica de Chocolates" y "Batman: El Caballero de la Noche".

Todo iba tranquilamente hasta que Rose nos sorprendió, a Hermione y a mí, con su pregunta.

-¿Harry? ¿Por qué no te vives con nosotras?- me pregunto algo ¿esperanzada?

-Porque…este…mi mama no me deja- ella frunció el ceño.

-Hablare con tu mami para que te deje, ¿Okis?

-De acuerdo cariño, pero a lo mejor me pega- dije fingiendo una cara de dolor.

-No- dijo negando con su carita-. No te va a pegar, porque tú eres muy bueno y yo te quiero mucho y si no, le diré a tía Luna que me enseñe como hace que mi mami se pruebe esa ropa corta en las tiendas.

-Rose- le dijo Herms, quien ahora estaba sonrojada.

-¿Qué?- dijo en forma más inocente de lo que ya era.

Después de que terminara la película, me percate de que Rose se había quedado dormida en mis brazos. Sentí una emoción desconocida en mi, estaba con la mujer que amaba y sentía a Rose como mi hija, me sentí como en…familia. Eso era. Familia.

Nunca admitiría, o al menos no por el momento, de cómo sentía a Rose, no quiera incomodar a Herms. Después de que fuimos acostar a Rose, Herms me acompaño hasta la puerta.

-De nuevo, desde que te conocí, pase otra increíble tarde- dije mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Tengo que decir lo mismo. La verdad me preocupo un poco la reacción de Rose al comentarle sobre lo nuestro, pero lo tomo muy bien. Es grandioso.

-Si lo fue- no pude estar más de acuerdo.

-¿Te veré mañana?- me pregunto ansiosa.

-Siempre que tú quieras.

Dicho eso me acerque para besar sus hermosos labios, siempre que la besaba era un sensación nueva. La tome de la cintura para acercarla más a mí y ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Profundizamos más el beso, pero tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire.

-Te extrañare esta noche- susurre delicadamente en su oído.

-Igual yo.


	6. Escondidos

**Esta historia le pertenece a Alex-Cullen-Pattinson que me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) espero les guste**

**Aqui les dejo el capitulo espero les guste **

capitulo 6

HARRY POV

¡Había sido el mes más feliz de mi vida!

Cada vez amaba más a Hermione y a Rose. Eran unas chicas extraordinarias, sencillas, fuertes. LAS AMABA.

Se estaba acercando la navidad y ya tenía el regalo para Rose y Hermione. Hubiera comprado regalos para mis amigos, pero Ginny y Draco iban a pasar la navidad en casa de los padres de Ginny, al igual que Ron Y Luna, puesto que Luna quería conocer a los padres a Ron y Ginny antes de su boda, así que pasaría una increíble navidad con Hermione y Rose.

Antes de que se fueran, Ron y Luna se llevaron a Rose a hacer sus compras navideñas. Luna nos dijo que como eran compras navideñas iban a tardar todo el día, por lo que Rose se quedaría en casa de Luna.

Aproveche esa oportunidad para estar con Hermione, no es que Rose fuera un obstáculo para si, sino que están en presencia de ella tenía que "comportarme" como decía Hermione. Es que era tan difícil pensar con claridad teniéndola todo el día cerca.

Ese día decidí por fin llevarla a mi casa. Desde que nos conocimos nuestros "encuentros" siempre habían sido en su casa. Sabía que a lo mejor era algo incomodo para ella estar viendo fotos de Cho y mías juntos, pero quería que conociera mi casa, mi supuesto hogar, por si algún día me necesitara, saber a dónde ir.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, sentí como Hermione se ponía algo incomoda.

- Hermione - le dije en un susurro-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo que…- dudo en decirme-. Me siento algo incomoda están aquí, siento que no soy bienvenida.

-No Hermione, no quiero que te sientas así. Tu eres bienvenida aquí, por mi. No quiero que pienses en Cho.

Vi que iba a reclamar. Entonces era eso. Se sentía incomoda por Cho.

-Es que Harry, no sé. Siento como si ella estuviera aquí y como si de repente fuera a aparecer y…

Calle su linda boquita con un beso tierno. No le permitiría hablar más. Pero sentí que se estremecía. Algo me estaba ocultando.

-¿Hermione, que pasa?

-Es que Harry, siento que no estamos haciendo lo correcto.

Sentí que mi corazón se iba al suelo.

-¿Qué dices? ¿No me quieres acaso?- le pregunte atropelladamente.

-Claro que si, Harry- dijo mientras en sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-. TE AMO. Nunca dudes de lo que siento por ti, pero…aunque tu matrimonio con Cho no vaya bien no quiere decir que podamos hacerle esto.

- Hermione, lo sé. Pero quien quita y ella en este preciso momento este haciendo lo mismo que nosotros vamos a hacer.

-¿Vamos a hacer?- pregunto enarcando una de sus cejas perfectas. Sabia ella perfectamente de lo que hablaba.

-Sí, lo que vamos a hacer- le dije mientras la acercaba mas a mí y la comenzaba a besar tiernamente.

Cuando nuestro beso se torno algo más apasionado me susurro al oído.

-Vamos a tu habitación-.

Dicho eso, la cargue y la lleve al piso de arriba cargando. Entre a mi habitación y con un pie cerré la puerta y la recosté delicadamente en la cama.

Comenzamos de nuevo nuestro beso, iniciando nuevamente lenta y suavemente. Nos separamos para tomar aire.

-Harry - susurro delicadamente en mi oído-. Hazme el amor.

Comencé a retirarle su camisa. Desabroche todos los botones y ella hizo lo propio con mi camiseta.

-Te amo Hermione.

-Te amo Harry.

Nos deshicimos de toda nuestra ropa y nos hicimos de nuevo de beso llenos de amor, verdad, pasión.

-Harry, soy tan afortunada por tenerte aquí conmigo- dijo Hermione casi sin aliento.

-Yo soy el afortunado, Hermione.

Delicadamente me situé en medio de ella y poco a poco, comenzó a ser mía de nuevo.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo- le dije entre cada jadeo.

Estando con ella nada me importaba, no importaba si esto era algo "prohibido", no me importaba lo que dijeran los demás.

HERMIONE POV

Era navidad, y por primera vez, desde hace mucho en verdad quería celebrarla. Estaría con mi pequeño sol y con el amor de mi vida.

Estaba preparando la cena, algo pequeño, dado a que solo seriamos nosotros 3 así que estaba preparando ensalada de papas, una pierna de jamón y un pay de queso.

Rose y Harry estaban trayendo los regalos que Harry había comprado, los de Rose y los míos ya estaban debajo del árbol.

Termine de preparar y todo y comencé a poner la mesa. Llegaron justo a tiempo.

-¿Mami?- pregunto mi solecito.

-Estoy en la cocina, corazón.

-En seguida voy- dijo la voz de Harry.

Me reí. Los dos se pusieron en el marco de la puerta.

-No te decía a ti, pero bienvenido de nuevo- le dije a Harry mientas lo besaba levemente en los labios.

Escuche una risita.

-Mami, pap…Harry- dijo poniéndose rojita-. No hacer eso enfrente de mí.

Harry por llevarle la corriente me beso de nuevo. Escuchamos de nuevo otra risa. Cuando Harry estaba con Rose en verdad cambiaba, se convertía en un niño pequeño, discutiendo que si quien era mejor entre Patricio Estrella y Bob Esponja.

La cena paso tranquilamente, entre comentarios sobre que le habíamos pedido a Santa Claus y que si nos lo traería.

Llego el momento más feliz para Rose, ósea, abrir los regalos. Me sentí tan feliz por mi niña viendo brincar por toda la sala. Comencé yo a entregar mis regalos.

-Bueno- dije mientras sostenía entre mis manos un pequeño regalos, forrado de papel azul con copos de nieve-. Es para Harry.

Se lo entregue y lo abrió.

-¡WOW! , era un reloj.

Bueno este va para- dije haciendo un poco de suspenso-Rose.

Vino corriendo hacia mí, rasgo el papel rosa de Rosita Fresita versión navideña y saco su regalo.

-Worales- comento Rose-. Es la Barbie Malibu con su carro y mansión.

Su felicidad hacia que mi corazón se hinchara.

-Gracias mami-dijo dándome un beso-. Eres la mejor.

-Bueno, ahora es mi turno- dijo Harry.

Harry se dirigió al árbol, con su elegante caminar, y tomo una caja de tamaño pequeño.

-Rose, este es tuyo- le tendió la caja forrada de color rojo con un moño verde.

Rose abrió impacientemente la caja y me cayó en gracia su cara al ver el regalo.

-¿Papel?- pregunto Rose-. ¿Me diste papel?

-Si- dijo Harry con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro- Ese papel te llevara a ti, a tu mami y a otra persona a Disneylandia.

-¿Disney?- pregunto atónita mi hija-. ¿Dónde está el castillo ese que sale en las películas de princesas? ¿Dónde está Mickey Mouse? ¿Campanita?

-Sí, ese mismo Disney- le contesto Harry.

-AHAHAHAHA- comenzó a gritar Rose-. ¡Mami, vamos a Disney!

Estaba brinque y brinque por toda la habitación, que no se percato de que Harry me había entregado mi regalo.

Lo abrí y sí que me lleve una sorpresa.

-¿Un llavero?- me reí con ganas.

-Mañana te diré de que se trata- me prometió besando mi frente.

Cuando Rose por se tranquilizo, fue al árbol y saco dos regalos mas. Tenían los nombre de "Mami" y "Harry". Probablemente Luna le había etiquetado los regalos para que no se confundieran.

-Tengan- dijo Rose, extendiéndonos los regalos-. Espero que les guste.

-Las damas primero- me dijo Harry cuando le mire.

Abrí el regalo y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que era una fotografía con su portarretratos. Era una foto mía con Harry y Rose. Harry cargaba a Rose con un brazo y con el otro me sostenía firmemente por la cintura. Era una foto que nos había tomado, amablemente, una viejita cuando fuimos de día de campo. Era hermosa.

-¿Mami, no te gusto?- me pregunto Rose.

-Claro que si mi niña. Es hermoso. Gracias- le di un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente.

-¡Yupi!- grito- Ahora abre el tuyo Harry.

Harry abrió rápidamente el regalo y también era el mismo regalo que el mío, solo que la foto no era igual. Era una foto mía y de Harry, estábamos besándonos. El tenia sus manos en mi cintura y yo tenía las mías alrededor de su cuello. Esa foto nos la había tomado Rose.

-Rose, es perfecta- dijo Harry-. Gracias, mi niña.

Rose salto a su regazo y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Harry la abrazo fuertemente y le dio un beso en la frente.

Después de que convencimos a Rose de que se fuera a dormir, porque si no después Santa Claus no iba a llegar. Harry y yo nos fuimos a nuestra habitación y nos quedamos dormidos profundamente.

-¡DESPIERTEN!- grito Rose mientras saltaba en la cama.

-Rose, amor, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Harry.

-¡YA ES NAVIDAD! ¡VAMOS A VER QUE NOS DEJO SANTA!- siguió brincando en la cama.

-De acuerdo- dije, mientras retiraba los cobertores.

Rose fue la primera en bajar a la sala. Estaba eufórica.

-Mami, mira, me dejo una bici y un ken para mi Barbie y ¿una sillita?- pregunto.

-Que bien Rose- dije con emoción-. ¿Una sillita? ¿Para que?

-Sabrá el señor de rojo- dijo Rose restándole importancia, mientras se montaba en su bicicleta.

Harry estaba viendo por la ventana, por sus labios se asomaba una sonrisa.

-Chicas ¿ya vieron afuera?- nos pregunto Harry.

Rose y yo negamos la cabeza y Harry hizo ademan de salir al jardín.

Cuando abrió la puerta, mi mandíbula cayó.

-Harry…Harry - tartamudee-. En una…una…CAMIONETA.

Si, así era. Era una hermosa camioneta color negro con un gran moño azul en el techo, era grande, lo suficiente para transportarnos a los 3. Era sencillamente perfecta.

-WOW MAMI- dijo Rose-. Santa se wow contigo.

Aun estaba en shock y no porque era de parte de Santa si no por parte de Harry. Lo sabía.

-¿Te gusta?- me dijo Harry, mientras me abrazaba por detrás.

-Me encanta- dije sin creerlo aun-. Gracias. Ahora entiendo lo del llavero.

-Me alegro que te guste- susurro dulcemente en mi oído. Me estremecí ante delicioso aroma que despedía su aliento.

-Mami, ahora sé porque Santa me dejo la sillita- la mire con los ojos abiertos-. Para la camioneta.

Nos metimos en ella. Era fabulosa. Había una carpeta ahí. La abrí de inmediato.

-Está a mi nombre- dije sin aliento-.

-Es tuya, ¿porque no habría de estarlo?- me dijo Harry.

-¿Seguro de vida y de auto?

- Hermione con tu suerte- se encogió de hombros.

-Cierto mami- dijo Rose desde la parte trasera de la camioneta-. Santa pensó en todo.


	7. Cho

**Esta historia le pertenece a Alex-Cullen-Pattinson que me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) espero les guste**

**Aqui les dejo el capitulo espero les guste **

capitulo 7

HARRY POV

Estaba recostado en mi cama. Aun pensando en esa increíble navidad que me había pasado con Hermione y su pequeña hija, Rose. Disfrutando un poco de la soledad. Me agradaba, pero no era algo con lo que me gustaría vivir para siempre.

Escuche, entre todo el silencio que abundaba en mi casa, que un coche se estacionaba fuera de esta. Sonreí tontamente. Hermione había venido a visitarme. Escuche cuando abrían la puerta.

¿Le había dado llaves de mi casa? No importo mucho, ya que al fin de cuentas era Hermione.

-Harry, ya llegue- se anuncio ella.

Cho.

Maldición, ya estaba en casa. ¿No se suponía que llegaba dentro de otro mes más? Repase internamente la última conversación que había sostenido con ella.

"-Bueno, también te llamaba para decirte que planeo quedarme otro mes aquí en Nueva York, mi hermana Daphne acaba de dar a luz y planeo ayudarle- me dijo fríamente."

No. Ella si me había avisado que llegaría dentro de un mes, solo que como estaba tan metido en mi burbuja personal con Hermione y Rose que no medí el tiempo.

-¡Rayos!- me dije internamente. Rápidamente me levante de la cama y corrí hacia el piso de abajo y ahí estaba Cho. Mi esposa.

Sentí escalofríos al pensar en ella de esa forma.

-Harry-¿Feliz de tenerme de vuelta?

No- conteste en mi mente-. Por supuesto que no.

-Claro- le mentí. En el tono de mi voz no había expresión alguna.

La veía algo diferente. Se veía un poco mas rellena, sus senos se veían algo grandes y su cara, hermosa por cierto, tenía que reconocerlo Cho tenía una cara bonita; se veía mas hinchada.

-¿Harry?- me pregunto una voz dentro de mi cabeza-. ¿Qué diablos dices?

Bueno, probablemente aquella voz tenía razón y solo era mi imaginación. A lo mejor solo era esa blusa que traía y a lo mejor comió demasiado en Nueva York.

-Ja- se burlo esa voz dentro de mí-. Por favor. ¿En serio crees que Cho es de las que come demasiado? ¿Recuerdas que casi siempre tienes que tirar la comida intacta porque se hizo mala donde no se la come?

Sacudí mi cabeza, no quería pensar en ello. Solamente quería sentarme con ella para platicar sobre nuestro matrimonio. No pensaba en aplazar más mi divorcio. Quería estar con Hermione de una forma correcta y no como amantes.

-No me esperabas- no era una pregunta.

-Solo me tomaste desprevenido- dije con indiferencia-. Te ves cambiada.

...

CHO POV

-Maldición- pensé en mis , claramente, se dio cuenta de mi cambio.

-Sí, estar cerca de mi familia, creo me hizo algo de afecto- le dije excusándome-. Tu bien sabes lo bien que cocina Katie.

Algún día tendría que decírselo, no podía esconderlo hasta que naciera. ¿Pero que le diría?

-Harry ¿Qué crees? Estoy embarazada, por supuesto, no es tuyo, pero quiero hacerte creer que si lo es… ¿Qué como paso? Bueno tu sabes, la carne es débil y tu, la verdad, es que ya no me atraes, pero tu dinero si. Por favor, ¿en realidad crees que por una aventura que tuve con un tal Blaise Zabini, voy a dejarte? Obviamente no, quiero decir, Blaise tiene dinero, pero no tanto como tu. Así que de algún modo u otro tendré que hacerte creer que es nuestro hijo.

Sera tan fácil de convencer a Harry, el cree que en realidad lo amo y que por nada del mundo lo cambiaria. Solo era cuestión de emborracharlo o drogarlo, hacerle creer el día siguiente que habíamos tenido relaciones y poco después le daría la noticia de que seriamos padres. Los dos.

-¿Harry?- le pregunte. No soportaba más su indiferencia-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, solo estoy cansado, he tenido bastante trabajo en el hospital.

-Ahh esos chiquillos- estúpidos niños-. Te he dicho un millón de veces que consigas otro trabajo. Esos malditos niños solo nos están separando.

-Cho- ya se estaba enojando-. Yo también te he dicho un montón de veces que no te dirijas a los pequeños de esa forma. Porque lo creas o no, esos malditos niños como tú los llamas, son los que te dan para comer, darte tus lujos y estar de viaje todo el tiempo.

-¿Sabes que Harry?- le dije hostigada-. No planeo pelear contigo, vengo bastante cansada.

-Perfecto. Yo tampoco quiero hablar contigo.

-Fíjate en lo que estas diciendo, Harry. Yo no te estoy diciendo que no quiero hablar contigo, lo que no quiero es pelear.

-Como sea Cho- dicho esto salió de la casa.

...

HARRY POV

¿Ahora que iba a ser? Decirle a Hermione que Cho ya había llegado, creo que era lo más conveniente. Ella sabía perfectamente en la situación en la que nos habíamos conocido. Además ella era muy comprensiva.

Llegue a su casa en tiempo record. La camioneta que le había regalado el día de navidad estaba aparcada enfrente de su casa.

No me dio tiempo de tocar. Abrió la puerta e inmediatamente poso sus dulces y cálidos labios sobre los míos. Eso me hizo olvidar a lo que venia.

La amaba. A pesar de todo.

-Te amo- me dijo cuando nos separamos.

-Te amo, pase lo que pase.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?- si es era intuitiva.

-Cho regreso- vi como el hermoso color que siempre adornaba su lindo rostro desapareció.

-Oh- fue lo único que dijo.

-Bueno, algún día tenia que volver ¿no?- puso una sonrisa, pero forzada.

-Si, pero siento que nos dio muy poco tiempo. Pero no te preocupes, definitivamente ya no podemos estar juntos, no tiene aquí ni 1 hora y ya peleamos.

-Siento mucho que estés en esta situación- se disculpo.

-No es tu culpa. Es mía y de ella. Mía, por permitir que nuestro matrimonio llegara tan lejos, aun sabiendo que no había demasiado futuro con ella y ella por simplemente por ser tan arrogante y superficial.

-Sabes que siempre te esperare ¿cierto?- el tono de su voz no me agrado en absoluto.

-¿Por qué dices eso Hermione?- le pregunte algo confundido-. Sabes que me voy a divorciar de Cho. Que estaré contigo lo antes posible de una forma correcta.

-Es que- tomo aire- ciento que algo va a suceder. Tengo miedo de perderte, siento como si fueras a desaparecer.

Tome su cara entre mis manos.

-Hermione, nada ni nadie nos va a separar.

Habia pasado una semana desde que Cho había llegado, nuestro contacto simplemente era de un "buenos días", "regreso más tarde" y un seco "buenas noches".

Aunque tenía que decir que estaba algo preocupado por ella, ya que a mitad de la noche se levantaba al baño a vomitar. Le diría que se hiciera unos exámenes.

Una mañana aburrida y sin nada especial, como todas las mañanas que no despertaba a lado de Hermione, estaba poniéndome mi camisa para irme al hospital y tire la bolsa de Cho, que se encontraba en el tocador.

Refunfuñe.

Recogí todas cosas que se habían salido de la bolsa, lo último que metí fue un sobre con un símbolo del Hospital de Nueva York. Tenía el nombre de Cho impreso en la parte de enfrente. Saque la hoja que se encontraba dentro del sobre y leí detenidamente lo que este decía.

Me quede sin aire.

Paciente: Cho Potter

Fecha: 04/MARZO/2009

Objetivo: Análisis prueba de embarazo

Resultado: Positivo

¿4 de marzo? Hice cuentas.

Suspire… ¿aliviado?

Él bebe que esperaba Cho no era mío. En esos días ni siquiera estaba aquí .Ella me había sido infiel. Sentí algo de alivio el saber que él bebe no era mío.

...

CHO POV

Tenía aquí más de 2 semanas y aun no le decía a Harry. Tendría que hacerlo pronto. Sentí que cada día que pasaba me ponía más gorda. Estúpido embarazo.

Estaba buscando unos papales de la casa, cuando vi un portarretratos. En él había una foto de Harry con una chica de cabello color castaño, y se estaban…besando. A sí que Harry tenía una aventura. Justo lo que necesitaba, ya no podía hacerme el espectáculo. Definitivamente éramos iguales.

Sonreí con sarcasmo.

Deje el portarretratos y seguí buscando los tediosos papeles. Pero vaya sorpresa que me lleve.

Había un sobre una agencia de autos. Saque los papeles que había dentro de este. Eran sobre una camioneta y estaban a nombre de una tal Hermione Granger. Debía ser la chica de la foto.

La maldita perra no se conformaba con ser amante de Harry, si no que hasta una camioneta logro sacarle. Tenía que reconocerlo, era lista.

En el sobre venia la dirección de esta Hermione. Le haría una visita.


	8. Los motivos y el adios

**Esta historia le pertenece a Alex-Cullen-Pattinson que me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) espero les guste**

**Aqui les dejo el capitulo espero les guste gracias por sus reviews y a los que me han agregado como favorito**

* * *

capitulo 8

Hermione POV

-Hermione, por favor- me rogo Draco-. Deja que Rose vaya con Ginny y conmigo yo. Porfis.

-Ándale mami- también me suplico Rose-. Quiero ir con tía Ginny y tío Draco.

-¿Siii?- dijeron los dos con carita del gato con botas.

Se veían monísimos. Obviamente no me podía resistir a semejantes caritas.

-Claro que si- les dije.

Los dos saltaron y Draco cargo a Rose.

-Gracias Hermy- dijo Draco de todo corazón-. Necesito ir practicando. Cuidar de un niño no es fácil.

-¿Qué?

-Ok, nunca te dije, pero Ginny y yo estamos esperando un bebe.

-Wow, Draco eso es genial. ¿Cuánto tiene?- dije mientras lo abrazaba.

-Sí, pero porfa no digas que yo te dije. Ginny para eso quería que me llevara a Rose con nosotros, no tengo ni idea de que es lo que quiere comprar pero dijo que necesitaba a Rose. Tiene 1 mes apenas, nos acabamos de enterar, solo que no quiere decirle aun a Luna, ya sabes lo de su boda y todo eso.

-¿A Rose?- pregunte. ¿Qué no se supone que Luna es la experta en todo esto?

-Sí, bueno. Ella cree que una niña le dará más emoción a la noticia.

-Oh, está bien- le dije-. La quiero en casa temprano.

-Sí, lo prometo- dijo con levantando una mano-. Pero si por una situación no puedo traer a casa temprano se quedara conmigo y con Ginny, ¿de acuerdo?

-Esta bien. Pero nada de perversidades enfrente de ella.

-Hermy, creo que Ginny y yo somos más decentes que tú y Harry.

Se rio estrepitosamente. Y yo, simplemente me sonroje.

-Está bien, está bien- le dije-. Rose, amor, te portas bien ¿de acuerdo?

-Hazle caso a tía Ginny.

-Eehh ¿y yo que?- pregunto a Draco, con una sonrisa ancha. Me volvi de nuevo con Rose.

-Tu hazle caso a tía Ginny- le guiñe un ojo.

-Si mami- me dijo-. Bye, te quiero.

Me dio un beso.

-Yo más pequeña.

Draco y Rose salieron disparados fuera de la casa.

Me senté en el sofá, pensando. Cho había llegado hace más de 2 semanas y Harry y yo siempre tratábamos de que nuestros encuentros fueran algo reservados. Mi vida había cambiado radicalmente desde que había conocido a Harry y presiento que no solo a mi me cambio mi vida, también a Rose.

Un día cuando me dirigía a mi cuarto, revise a ver si ya estaba dormida. Estaba hincada frente a su cama, me daba la espalda. Estaba rezando, sus palabras se me quedaron tatuadas en la cabeza.

"Diosito, te pido porque mi mami y, aunque nadie sabe que le digo así, mi papi Harry se casen y me den un hermanito. Cuídalos mucho, así como a mi tía Luna, a mi tío Ron, a mi tío Draco y a mi tía Ginny. Amén."

Aproveche para limpiarla y fui al súper en la camioneta. Aun me costaba hacerme a la idea de que la camioneta era mía.

Cuando llegue acomode la despensa en su lugar, en eso sonó el timbre.

Fui a abrir y ahí estaba mi pesadilla.

Cho.

Trague en seco.

-¿Cho?- dije asustada. Venía a pegarme, gracias a Dios Rose estaba con Draco y Ginny

-Vaya- dijo con una mueca en su hermosa cara- me conoces. ¿Puedo pasar? No me gustaría decirte lo que te tengo que decir aquí afuera.

Solo me hice a un lado, sin poder articular palabra.

¿Qué hacia aquí? ¿Cómo fue que supo donde vivía?

-Mira, no vengo más a que a decirte dos sencillas razones- dijo. Miraba mi casa meticulosamente, haciendo caras de desagrado.

-Mira Hermione- dijo mi nombre como si fuera una maldición-. Se lo que tienes con Harry, se que eres su amante y que te revuelcas con el cada vez que se ven.

Sentí como la sangre se iba de mi cara, como se formaba un nudo en mi garganta y estomago.

-Bueno, también vengo a decirte que pierdes tu tiempo- se acercó peligrosamente hacia a mi.

-¿A que te refieres?- dije con el último aliento de voz que me quedaba.

-En verdad eres tonta. Estamos esperando un bebe, ¿no te lo dijo?

Un bebe.

Primer golpe bajo.

Sentí como las malditas lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos.

-Aayy- dijo fingiendo una cara de lastima-. ¿En verdad creíste que te amaba? ¿Creíste que eras especial? ¿Creíste que se fijaría en alguien como tú?

Segundo golpe bajo.

-¿De verdad creíste que me podías hacer competencia?- dijo. Por la forma en la que me miraba se veía que disfrutaba de mi sufrimiento-. No eres más que una aventura para él.

Tercer golpe bajo.

Sentí que si no se iba en ese preciso momento, colapsaría enfrente de ella. No iba a darle ese gusto.

-Retírate de mi casa, por favor- le pedí. Mordiéndome la lengua para que no saliera un sollozo.

-Esta bien, termine- dijo con suficiencia-. Solo te voy a pedir una cosa Hermione.

-Dime- dije en un tono rudo.

-No dejes a mi hijo sin padre.

Dicho eso, se fue. Cuando escuche el auto arrancar, el mundo se me vino encima.

Aquel sollozo que moría por salir por fin lo hizo, lo hizo con un dolor que creí que no soportaría.

Me senté en el sillón con las rodillas abrazadas.

Llore, llore, llore, llore, hasta que me dolió la cabeza, hasta que las lágrimas se acabaron, hasta que sentí los ojos hinchados.

Tenía que hacer algo.

Me dolía, todo lo de él, todo lo que él me dijo, me dolía que no me había dicho nada. ¿En verdad era tan egoísta? Siempre supe que lo nuestro era un error, pero lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo ir. La egoísta también era yo.

Solloce de nuevo.

Ya había tomando una decisión.

Con el dolor de mi alma y mi corazón, dejaría ir a Harry.

Cho tenía razón, no podía dejar a un niño, que no tenía la culpa de nada, sin padre. No quería negarle al niño aquello que mi niña tanto deseaba. Un padre.

Cho tenía toda la razón, no fui para el más que una aventura, algo con lo que entretenerse mientras ella no estaba, no se podía fijar en alguien como yo, no tenía nada en especial.

Las lágrimas salían abundantemente de mis ojos, creí que ya se habían secado. Tenía que dejar a Harry, tenía que dejarlo formar la familia que siempre quiso, estaría con la mujer en realidad ama y un hijo, que seguramente será igual de hermoso que el.

El sonido de mi celular me saco de mi dolor. Revise quien era. Era Draco.

Me aclare la garganta antes de contestar.

-Hey Draco- dije en un tono algo divertido. No quería que por medio del teléfono se diera cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Yo era un maldito libro abierto.

-Hey Hermy- contesto Draco-. ¿Puede Rose quedarse con nosotros? Es que estábamos viendo una película y se quedo dormida y la verdad se me hace feo despertarla.

-Claro Draco, no te preocupes. En la mañana yo paso por ella.

-Está bien, solo que no tan en la mañana.

Me reí.

-De acuerdo. Duerman bien.

-Si igual tu. Bye.

Colgué.

Draco se quedo con Rose en el momento correcto. No quería que me viera llorar después de que Harry se fuera definitivamente de nuestras vidas.

Llore de nuevo.

Este dolor jamás se iría, permitimos que lo nuestro fuera demasiado lejos. Me había entregado a él en más de una ocasión, jamás me arrepentiría, pero cuando el dolor hace acto de presencia, me duelen hasta las uñas.

Tome mi celular y le mande un mensaje a Harry diciéndolo que era importante que nos viéramos, enseguida me contesto.

Fui a tomar un baño, para relajar mis musculosos y despabilarme. Cuando Salí mire al espejo y vi mis ojos hinchados y rojos. Tenía que relajarme, tenía que encontrar algo que decirle a Harry, que el creyera que lo nuestro no fue más que un error.

Pensar en lo nuestro de esa forma, me dolió, pero por el momento no derramaría mas lagrimas. Tenía que estar fuerte para cuando lo confrontara. Tenía que hacerle creer que ya no lo amaba.

Me cambie, desenrede mi cabello y lo deje suelto.

Fui a la sala y ahí me senté hasta que llego Harry.

Cuando toco la puerta sentí que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho. Respire unas cuantas veces antes de abrir.

No pude evitar sentir un gran agujero en mi pecho al verlo. Su belleza era un más devastadora y dolorosa cuando el final se acercaba.

-Hermione, amor- dijo en un tono lleno de amor que por poco le volví a creer.

Se acerco para besarme pero voltee la cara.

-Hermione, mi amor ¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto con una mueca de dolor.

Respire profundamente.

-Harry tenemos que hablar- se fuerte, se fuerte, se fuerte. Me repetía interiormente.

-¿Acerca de que?

-No podemos seguir viéndonos.

-¿Qué?

No llores, no llores, no llores- me pedía internamente.

-Si Harry, quiero decir ¿en realidad crees que estaba funcionando?- no llores, no seas débil.

-Claro que si Hermione, yo te amo. Tú y Rose son lo más importante en mi vida- me dijo con todo el amor posible. Sus ojos estaban llorosos.

-Hermione, tienes que ser fuerte. ¿Recuerdas que va a ser padre?

-No Harry, no me amas. Solo fui una aventura y ¿sabes que? Lo entiendo, con algo te tenías que entretener mientras llegaba Cho.

-No Hermione- me tomo de ambos abrazos-. Te amo, más de lo que nunca imagine amar a alguien.

-Harry no es así. Solo fui un desliz en tu perfecta vida.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?- su perfecto rostro estaba lleno de lagrima y crispado de dolor.

-Solo me di cuenta de que no te amo y que no eres para mí- dije con el dolor más profundo que en mi vida había sentido, pero sabía que era lo correcto, era lo que tenía que hacer.

Aparto sus manos de mis brazos y retrocedió. Jamás en la vida me perdonaría ser la causante del dolor de este hermoso ángel, pero él iba a ser padre y no me lo había dicho. El perfectamente sabía lo que yo opinaba al respecto sobre que un padre abandone a su hijo.

-Está bien- dijo mientras dos gruesas lágrimas-. Pensé que este día nunca llegaría.

Lo mire fijamente, aunque no lo podía divisar bien, puesto que las lágrimas me nublaban los ojos.

Tomo mi cara entre sus grandes y cálidas manos.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que me quedaría a tu lado hasta que tu quisieras?- su voz se quebró en la última palabra.

Asentí.

-He cumplido mi palabra en ese aspecto- su hermosa mirada taladro la mía-. Aunque hubiera querido que nunca llegara este día.

Estaba a punto de ceder, pero recordé a Cho, diciéndome la verdad, sobre lo de su embarazo, sobre que nunca le interese de verdad a Harry.

-Pues ya vez que llego- no podía verlo más-. Harry, por favor…

-Está bien, ya me voy. Pero aun así quiero que sepas que te amo y que nunca amare a nadie como te amo a ti.

¿Por qué me mentía de esa forma? Lo mire con dolor e ira. Cerré mis ojos.

-Harry por favor vete- le rogué.

Solo escuche como se abría y cerraba la puerta.

Me senté de nuevo en el sillón, para que nuevas y más dolorosas lágrimas salieran a flote.

Harry POV

¿Qué había hecho mal? Pensé que estábamos de lo mejor.

Lagrimas salían descontroladamente de mis ojos. Tuve que estacionarme en un acotamiento porque no podía ver con claridad. Respire profundamente y recupere un poco la compostura, no quería que Cho me viera así. No quería que me preguntara el porqué estaba llorando.

Encendí de nuevo mi carro y conduje hasta mi casa.

Cuando llegue me sorprendió verla en la sala. Mire el reloj de la sala, marcaban mas de las 12 de la noche.

-¿Dónde estabas?- me pregunto, enarcando una ceja.

-Estaba ocupado- le conteste cortante.

-Aja- me dijo-. ¿Qué te dijo Hermione?

Me petrifique. Ella sabía sobre Hermione. Seguramente ella fue la causante de todo el dolor que ahora me embargaba.

-¿Cómo sabes sobre Hermione

¿De verdad crees que soy tan idiota como para no darme cuenta de que tenias una aventura? Vi su estúpida foto y los papeles de la camioneta.

El sentimiento de la tristeza fue remplazado por la ira y el enojo.

-¿Y tú crees que también soy idiota?- le pregunte desafiante.

Me miro incrédula.

-¿Crees que no se que estas embarazada? ¿En verdad fuiste tan ingenua como para hacerme creer que era mi hijo?

Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- me pregunto, no había ni una gota de arrepentimiento en su tono de voz.

-Un día estaba arreglándome y por accidente tire tu bolso y ahí vi el sobre. A mí no me haces estúpido Cho.

-Ni tú a mi Harry- este era un juego donde los dos estábamos empatados.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte molesto-. ¿No te basto con separarme de la mujer que amo?

-Aayy ¿en realidad la amabas?- pregunto con falsa lastima.

-Claro, es mucho mejor que tú en demasiados sentidos.

-¿Hasta en la cama? Supongo que el amor clandestino es mejor- dijo en tono de burla.

-No te permitiré que hablas así de ella.

-Está bien. Solo quiero que me des el divorcio.

-No me hare del rogar- le asegure.

-Sí, pero también quiero la casa, un coche y que me des una manutención para él bebe.

-¿Qué?

-Si, créeme saldrá mejor si lo haces por él bebe y ni por mí. Te saldrá…más barato.

-¿Y que gano yo?

-Tu libertad- asentí haciendo de lo que dijo algo más que obvio-. Le ahorras el show, que estoy dispuesta a dar, a Luna en su boda.

-Con ellos no te metas- le dije frustrado-. El problema es conmigo no con ellos.

-Calmado tigre. No pienso hacer nada si tú accedes a mis condiciones.

Tome el puente de mi nariz entre mis dedos. Maldito el día en que me case con ella.

-Está bien- acepte.

-Ya ves, todos salimos beneficiados.

-De acuerdo, solo quiero dos cosas más.

-Lo que tú quieras amor.

Me trague el deseo de gritarle que no me llamara amor.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Hermione?

-Oh, pues que íbamos a ser padres, que me amabas y que a ella no, que solo fue una aventura, que como creyó posible que alguien como tu se iba a fijar en alguien como ella.

Sentí ganas de agarrarla a cachetadas, pero me controle.

-¿Otra cosita?- me pregunto.

-Sí. Por favor no vuelvas a visitar a Hermione.

-Lo que tú quieras, Harry.


	9. Preparativos

**Esta historia le pertenece a Alex-Cullen-Pattinson que me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) espero les guste**

**Espero les guste el capitulo**

* * *

capitulo 9

Hermione POV

Había sido la peor semana de mi vida. Solo había dejado de ver una semana a Harry y me sentía fatal. Y lo peor de todo es que el dolor se hacía más agudo conforme los días.

Fue muy difícil decirle a Rose que Harry se tenía que ir de nuestras vidas. Se lo dije de una forma en que ella pudiera entender y así lo hizo, pero yo sabía que algo había cambiado en ella.

En sus lindos ojos ya no se podía apreciar la esperanza. Y me dolía mucho saber que Harry y yo éramos los causantes de eso.

Todas las noches antes de irme a mi habitación pasaba por la suya y siempre la encontraba, o abrazando la foto que ella me dio de regalo de navidad o rezando porque Harry volviera.

No había noche en que no llorara o despertara llorando. Algún día lo superare, siempre me decía.

¿Pero a quien rayos engañaba? Amaba a Harry y cada día que no estaba conmigo lo amaba mas, me aferraba demasiado a su recuerdo y creo que eso hacía que el dolor desapareciera aunque fuera por unos momentos.

El tono de mi celular me saco de mi ensimismamiento.

-Hola- conteste patosamente.

-Hermione, hola- reconocí el tono de voz inconfundible de Luna.

Luna, cuando supo de lo que paso entre Harry y yo, vino inmediatamente a consolarme, junto con Ginny. Ellas eran las mejores amigas que podía pedir. Además me ayudaron en que era lo que tenía que decirle a Rose.

-Hey Luna, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Bueno quiero que tu y Rose se alisten porque saldremos- me dijo emitiendo un gritito.

-¿A dónde?

-Pues, querida Hermione, mi boda es dentro de 3 semanas y tengo que mandar a hacer sus vestidos y recoger los míos.

-Oh si, tu boda. Lo siento no he tenido tiempo de buscar el mío.

- Hermione, no estás poniendo atención ¿verdad?- me pregunto.

-Creo que no, lo siento- me disculpe.

-Dije que vamos a mandar a hacer sus vestidos- caí en la cuenta-. No dejare que mis madrinas y mi pajecito usen vestidos que después puedan ser usados en otra boda.

-Jajaja, ok, loca por la moda. ¿A que horas pasas por nosotras?

-En media hora.

-Está bien, nos vemos.

-Bye.

Cuando colgó fui a despertar a Rose.

-Rose, amor, hora de levantarse- le dije susurrando.

-Mmm- fue el ruido que hizo.

-Cariño, tía Luna vendrá por nosotras- le comente-. Viene para comprar vestidos.

Casi, casi instantáneamente se levanto. Definitivamente era una mini Luna.

-¿Vestidos?- me pregunto con la voz patosa.

-Sí, amor. Son para la boda de tía Luna.

-Wow-dijo con un gran suspiro- una boda.

Sentí como mi corazón me hacia chiquito del dolor. Sus palabras aun estaban dentro de mi cabeza.

-Si- dije poniendo me mejor sonrisa-. A sí que señorita, se me va directamente al baño.

Salió corriendo al baño y en menos de 15 minutos ya estaba lista. Decidí ponerle una pantalonera con su chamarra a juego color azul cielo.

Yo también me di un baño. Opte por un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa color verde. No tuvimos tiempo ni de desayunar.

- Hermione - se aventó Luna hacia mis brazos.

-Hey Luna, también me da gusto verte- le dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

-¡Tía Luna!- grito Rose.

-Pequeña- dijo Luna, cargándola-. ¿Lista para ir de compras?

-Sip- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno vámonos.

Pasamos por Ginny a su casa. Se veía radiante, feliz. Definitivamente el embarazo le cayo de maravilla. Pero tenía que guardar el secreto, Ginny quería que fuera una sorpresa para todos.

-Hola chicas- nos saludo animadamente Ginny.

hola- le dije-. ¿Cómo estás?

-No podría estar mejor- dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-Ok- dijo Luna-. Algo nos estas ocultando Ginny. Suéltalo.

Ginny amplió más su sonrisa.

-Bueno es que… ¡voy a ser mama!- dijo alegremente.

-¡Ahahaha!- dijo Luna. Parecía que se estaba convulsionando de la emoción-. No sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti.

-Gracias Luna- dijo Ginny. Tenía los ojos llorosos.

Típico del embarazo. Aun recuerdo como fue con Rose, nadie me podía decir hola porque ya estaba llorando.

-¿Qué no tenias planeado decirlo en frente de todos?-no pude contener mis ansias de preguntar.

-¿Ya sabias?- preguntaron Luna Y Ginny a coro.

Me sonroje. ¿Por qué? No lo sé.

-Si…bueno- dije me lo dijo cuando fue por Rose la semana pasada.

La semana pasada-pensé.

-Esperen. Ginny si no lo ibas a decir públicamente ¿Por qué le pediste a Draco que fuera por Rose?

-Pues veras. Luna me llamo muy preocupada diciéndome que Rose tenía que estar alejada ese día de tu casa. Y pues tú sabes que quiero demasiado a Rose, así que mande a Draco por ella.

Entonces ellas habían hecho eso para evitarle a mi niña el dolor por el que yo había pasado.

Amaba a mis amigas.

-Gracias- les dije de todo corazón-. Por todo. Por siempre estar conmigo.

-Para eso estamos Hermione - me dijo Luna.

-Exacto- concordó Ginny.

Seguimos nuestra plática amenamente, Rose iba sentada en la silla que Luna tenía en su auto e iba jugando con su osito de peluche.

Llegamos al centro comercial más grande de Londres y Luna nos condujo directamente a la sección más costosa del centro comercial.

Entramos a una tienda especializada en bodas y diseños llamada "London Brides". Lucia una tienda costosa.

-Caroline- dijo Luna quien abrazaba a una señora de unos 45 años con cabello color rojizo.

-Luna, querida ¿vienes por tu vestido?- pregunto Caroline.

- Si- dijo Luna dando brinquitos- también venia para ver si me podías hacer el vestido a mis madrinas.

-Por supuesto linda. Pasen por aquí.

Nos condujo hacia la parte trasera, donde había muchos espejos, taburetes donde "modelar", telas de todos los estilos y colores, maniquís y vestidos hermosos.

-Bueno- comenzó a decir Caroline-. ¿Qué te parece si primero te probamos tus vestidos y luego les tomamos las medidas a las chicas?

-Me parece perfecto- contesto Luna.

-¿Tus vestidos?- le pregunte.

-Claro Hermione. Hasta parece que no me conoces- dijo rodando los ojos-. ¿En realidad creíste que usaría el mismo vestido para la misa y para el baile?

No sé porque no pensé en eso antes. Eso era muy de Luna.

Caroline fue hacia un pequeño closet que decía Luna Weasley. Algo me decía que no era la primera vez que Luna mandaba a hacer aquí sus vestidos.

Caroline saco una gran bolsa blanca, la sostenía con ambas manos como si de un bebe se tratara. Desenfundo el hermoso y blanco vestido. Se lo entrego a Luna y esta inmediatamente se dirigió a los probadores y se lo puso.

Sentí que mis ojos se humedecían cuando la vi de blanco. Me sentía tan feliz por ella, se veía hermosa.

-¿Y? ¿Qué les parece chicas?- nos pregunto mientras se daba una vuelta.

-Worales tía Luna, pareces una princesa- dijo Rose.

-Gracias pequeña, tu también te veras como una cuando te pongas tus vestidos.

Yo me quede sin palabras.

-¿Ginny Hermione?- pregunto Luna.

-Divino- conteste sin aliento.

-Perfecto- describió Luna.

-Y eso que este es el que voy a usar en la iglesia- dijo mientras se dirigía, con mucho cuidado, de nuevo al vestidor.

Caroline fue a auxiliarla para quitarse el vestido y guardarlo. Le entrego el otro vestido.

Si con el anterior me había quedado sin palabras, con este no reaccionaba. El vestido que Luna utilizaría en la recepción, era el vestido que yo siempre me imagine usar el día en que me casara, pero yo sabía que ese día nunca llegaría.

Este vestido era…no tenia palabras para describirlo. Luna se veía perfecta dentro del vestido.

-¡Caroline!- exclamo Luna-. ¡Eres un genio! Te quedo hermoso.

-Solo hice mi trabajo- contesto la elogiada modestamente.

-Ok- dijo Luna- suficiente sobre mí. Les toca chicas.

Luna, se quito con mucho cuidado su vestido y se le entrego de nuevo a Caroline.

Ginny fue la primera hacerse las medidas.

- Hermione - me susurro Luna-. Creo que un nos debes una plática a mí y a Ginny.

-¿De que estás hablando?

-Aun no nos has dicho que fue lo que te dijo Harry.

-Luna, por favor- le rogué.

-Sabes que hagas lo que hagas no te servirá de nada- me advirtió.

Refunfuñe.

-Está bien- acepte-. Solo que cuando le toque a Rose hacerse sus medidas.

-De acuerdo.

-Ginny querida- inquirió Caroline-. ¿Qué color de vestido de gusta?

-Morado- contesto Ginny.

-De acuerdo- dijo Caroline, mientras hacía anotaciones en un cuaderno.

-Caroline. Quiero los vestidos azules- dijo Luna.

-De acuerdo- contesto Caroline.

-¿Pero que no…?- le pregunto Ginny.

-Morado es el color de vestido que usaras en la iglesia y azul usaran las 3 en la recepción- dijo Alice.

Después fue mi turno de las medidas. Pasaba la cinta por mis hombros, busto, cintura y cadera.

-¿Y tu Hermione? ¿Qué color eliges?- me pregunto Caroline.

-Mmm- ¿Qué color elegiría?

-Rosa mami, uno rosita- me dijo Rose.

-Rosa está bien- conteste.

-De acuerdo. Listo, puedes tomar asiento.

Me fui a uno de los costosos sillones.

-Cariño, es tu turno- le dijo Caroline a Rose.

Ella obedientemente hizo todo lo que le pidió.

-Ahora si Hermione – dijo Luna en un tono algo amenazador-. Cuéntanoslo todo.

Les platique todo lo que querían saber, les platica sobre la visita de Cho a mi casa, sobre su embarazo y sobre como tuve que mentirle a Harry porque me sentía destrozada.

-¿ Hermione?- me pregunto en un tono muy dulce Ginny-. ¿Has intentado resolver las cosas? Porque si él te prometió que llegando Cho le pediría el divorcio, así debió de haber sido. Harry es un hombre de palabra.

-Si Hermione - la animo Luna.

-No chicas, el ahora tiene lo que siempre quiso, una familia. Además yo no le voy a quitar al padre a esa criatura inocente.

-Listo pequeña- le dijo Caroline a Rose-. ¿De que color te gustaría tu vestido?

Sabía que el color que eligiera le quedaría perfecto.

-Café con blanco- dijo.

-Se verá genial Rose. Perfecta elección- la elogio Luna.

-Los tendré listos dentro de dos semanas- le dijo Caroline a Luna.

-Perfecto. Vendremos dentro de dos semanas.

Harry POV

Íbamos en el auto de Ron. Íbamos a comprar el esmoquin para su boda.

La verdad es que no tenía muchos ánimos de ir, pero Ron siempre me apoyo en mis momentos más importantes y para el su boda con la chiquilla loca de Luna era un demasiado importante.

Estábamos callados, no era un silencio incomodo, pero tampoco era agradable. Ellos sabían toda mi situación con Hermione y con Cho.

-¿Harry que tal va tu divorcio?- me pregunto Draco.

-Se puede decir que bien- dije restándole importancia. Desde que Hermione no estaba conmigo nada me importaba.

-Vamos, Harry. No me gusta verte así, se que no eres la carisma andando- fulmine a Draco con la mirada- pero no me gusta verte con esa cara.

-¿Harry?- me preguntó Ron precavido-. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro.

-¿Por qué aceptaste TODAS las condiciones que te puso Cho?

-Bueno, la primera fue, porque amenazo con dar un show entero en tu boda, y la verdad no quiero ni saber cómo se hubiera puesto Luna y en segunda, pues porque la verdad que perdía con cumplirle sus caprichos. No me importa darle todo mi dinero, no cuando no lo puedo gastar con las personas que amo.

-Wow Harry, en verdad tienes un gran corazón- dijo Draco sin una gota de burla.

-Gracias- me dijo Ron-. Ya sabes, por salvar nuestra boda de esa mujer.

-No hay de que, para eso estamos los hermanos.

Llegamos a una tienda en una exclusiva

Me hizo gracia la cara que puso la chica que estaba a cargo, se veía…deslumbrada.

-Bu...buenas tardes- dijo la chica.

-Hola- dijo Ron-. Venimos con una cita a nombre de Luna Lovegood.

-Si- sacudió la cabeza la chica- permítame.

Levanto el teléfono y dijo algo, que en realidad, no me intereso.

- Pasen.

-Gracias- dijimos los 3 al unísono.

Entramos por una puerta que daba hacia un gran salón. Si que era enorme.

Ronald, Draco y Harry ¿cierto?- dijo una chica no mayor de los 30. Era rubia de cabello corto, tenía una abultadita pancita de unos 5 meses.

-Así es- dijo Ron.

-Luna me pidió que hiciera sus trajes para su boda ¿dentro de cuanto será?- pregunto.

-Dentro de 3 semanas- contesto Ron.

-Genial-exclamo -. Tenemos tiempo. Bueno pues…manos a la obra.

Fui el primero al que le tomo las medidas.

Después siguió Ron y al final Draco.

Draco parecía niño chiquito, se reía cuando la Sra. le pasaba la cinta por la cintura.

-Draco compórtate- le dije.

-Me estoy divirtiendo- se defendió.

La Sra. termino de tomarnos las medidas.

-Ok chicos- dijo amablemente- podrán venir por sus trajes la semana que entra.

-Está bien- dije- yo vendré por ellos.

-Harry no te molestes- dijo Ron-. Suficiente con que seas nuestro padrino de anillos.

-No te apures Ron.

-Ok gracias.

Fuimos a comer a un restaurant del centro.

-Draco deja de jugar con la comida, pareces niño- le regaño Ron.

-Oye, ya va siendo hora que entienda a uno.

.

-Bueno chicos, les tengo que decir algo- este hizo su sonrisa más grande-. ¡Voy a ser padre!

-¿Qué?- ¿todo el mundo va a tener un bebe? ¿O que?

-Sí. Apenas tiene un mes.

-Felicidades Draco-dijo Ron mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Gracias. ¿Y tú que, Harry? ¿No me vas felicitar?

-Primera, MUCHAS FELICIDADES, creo que ya es hora de que seas responsable por alguien- le dije mientras le daba un gran abrazo-.

Estuvimos platicando otro rato más, pagamos la cuenta y nos fuimos a casa. Cuando me dejaron en la mía, al percatarse de que las luces de afuera no estaban encendidas me preguntaron.

-Oye Harry - inquirió Ron-. ¿No hay nadie en tu casa?

-No. Desde hace 5 días Cho se fue a la casa que está en trato del divorcio, así que, gracias a Dios, ya no vive aquí.

-Que bien- dijo… ¿Ron?

-Nunca creí que escuchara un comentario como ese- le dije.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Pues ya ves.

-Nos vemos chicos.

-Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego Harry- se despidió Ron.

Entre a la casa. Estar dentro de esa casa me deprimía.

Era demasiado grande para mí solo. Siempre tuve la ilusión que después de llegar del hospital la mujer que amaba y mi hija me recibieran.

Yo mismo me di cuenta de mis palabras. No era mi esposa la que quería que me recibiera, si no la mujer que amaba.

Hermione.

¿Qué estaría haciendo en estos momentos? ¿Le dolería esta separación, come me duela a mi?

No te ama. Te lo dijo. ¿Qué no puedes olvidarla? Tiene razón fue una aventura- dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza.

-Claro que no lo fue- dije en voz alta, apretando los dientes-. La amo, más que a mi propia vida.

¿Entonces que haces aquí?-me regaño. Definitivamente estaba delirando-. Si tanto dices amarla ¿Por qué no haces algo para recuperarla?

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, no me ama.

Ya nada me importaba si no estaba con ella.

Por eso acepte todo lo que me había pedido Cho. Todo excepto algo.

Me había rehusado totalmente darle el apellido al niño. Todavía que, generosamente, le daría una casa, un auto y una pensión para ella hasta que el niño naciera de 5000 dlls al mes y todavía quería que le diera el apellido.

Dentro de 2 semanas y media seria libre. Al fin. Aunque no tuviera a nadie con quien celebrar mi soltería, excepto Draco, ya que Ron estaría en Sudáfrica de luna de miel, sentía la necesidad de sentir de que ya no me ataba a nada y a nadie.


	10. La boda

**Esta historia le pertenece a Alex-Cullen-Pattinson que me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) espero les guste**

**Espero les guste el capitulo**

* * *

capitulo 10

Hermione POV

-¡Hermione!- grito Luna desde el otro lado de la habitación del lujoso hotel-. ¡Trae tu trasero aquí en este mismo instante!

Los gritos de Luna me estaban produciendo jaqueca. Pero en cierta parte no la culpaba, hoy era su boda y tenía razones para estar nerviosa.

Luna y Ron habían alquilado 2 suites en el hotel más lujoso de todo Londres, donde seria la recepción de la boda.

Luna y Ginny ya estaban maquilladas, solo faltaba yo. Todas aun traíamos las batas puestas.

Ginny traía su cabello totalmente lacio, se veía preciosa.

Rose traía su cabello en rizos suaves, no muy pronunciados y también traía una pequeña diadema de flores color blanca.

Luna traía su cabello también en suaves rizos, con pequeñas flores situadas en diferentes puntos de su hermoso cabello.

Yo llevaba el cabello levemente ondulado y recogido en una media cola.

Luna Y Ginny comenzaron a maquillarme.

-Luna, Ginny, por favor no se carguen demasiado con el maquillaje- por primera vez en mi vida quería lucir bien.

No quería arruinarle las fotos a Luna.

-Herms, tú no te estreses- me dijo Luna. Levante una ceja-. Tu déjanoslo todo a Ginny y a mi.

Casi me quedo dormida en el sillón donde me estaban maquillando. Y como no, si teníamos ahí desde las 6 de la mañana y eran la las 5 era la misa.

-Listo- dijo Ginny-. Quedaste perfecta.

-Gracias chicas- dije mientras me estibara y bostezaba.

-Herms- me llamo Luna-. ¿Tienes mi anillo, verdad?

-Claro, Luna- le dije mientras me dirigía hacia mi bolsa para sacarlo-. Aquí esta, ¿Quién es el otro padrino de anillos?

-Harry - dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Trague en seco, el nudo que se me hizo en la garganta casi me dolió.

-Herms, Herms - dijo Luna-. Algún tendrías que encontrarlo de nuevo. Además no quiero que hagas tus rabietas en media boda, porque, quieras o no, bailaras el vals con él.

-Pero…Luna - dije jadeando.

-Nada, Hermione- podía ver la furia en sus ojos-. Bailaras mi primer vals con él, así como Ginny con Draco y Ron conmigo ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien, está bien.

Pero…en cierta parte tenía razón, no podía evitarlo para siempre. Pero su recuerdo y traición me dolía demasiado, además ahí estaría Cho

Un escalofrió me recorrió la columna.

-Ok- dijo Luna llamando nuestra atención-. Vamos a ponernos nuestros vestidos.

Entre Ginny y yo le ayudamos a Luna a ponerse el vestido.

Como ya lo había dicho antes, le quedaba hermoso.

Después fui a ayudar a Rose con su vestido. Había hecho una gran elección de colores, la parte de arriba era color café y la parte de abajo blanco.

-A ver Rose, levanta los brazos para que pueda ponerte el vestido- le dije.

Obedientemente los levanto y le puse el vestido.

-Listo mi niña- le dije acomodándolo un poco-. Ve a verte en el espejo.

Rose se paro frente el espejo e hizo una cara de asombre.

-Wow, mami. Me veo bonita.

-Tú siempre- le dije.

Me metí al baño y fui a poner mi vestido. (

Era de un color rosa fucsia, era muy bonito tenía que admitirlo, solo que me llegaba a medio muslo.

-Mami te ves divis, divis- dijo Rose.

-Gracias cariño. ¿Ya termino tu tía Ginny de cambiarse?

-Ya. También se ve muy bonita.

-No lo dudo- le dije sonriendo.

Ginny llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido color morado vino. Definitivamente ella y Luna llamarían la atención en la boda.

Ya faltaban 15 minutos para la misa. Ginny, Rose y yo nos adelantamos a la iglesia. Luna quería que todas sus madrinas estuvieran ahí para cuando ella llegara, además quería que conociéramos a Hanna, la otra madrina de Luna.

Hanna era la esposa de Neville, un amigo de Ron a quien conoció en la universidad.

Ginny iba conduciendo su convertible, que en esta ocasión si llevaba el techo puesto, para que no nos despeináramos.

Se estaciono en el estacionamiento que se encontraba detrás de la iglesia. Bajamos y fuimos a ultimar los pequeños detalles que un nos faltaban.

Me reí cuando Ginny regaño al señor que estaba acomodando las flores.

-Hola- dijo una voz femenina- Tú debes ser Hermione.

-Así es.

-Soy Hanna- me tendió la mano.

-Oh mucho gusto- le di mi mano-. Encantada de conocerte.

-Igualmente. Si me permites ira a saludar a ¿Ginny?

-Sí, así es.

-Por cierto- me dijo-. Conocí a tu hija, es muy hermosa.

-Gracias.

Hablando de Rose ¿Dónde estaba?

Harry POV

Estábamos rumbo a la iglesia, Ron se veía más nervioso que nunca. Yo iba conduciendo, íbamos en mi coche.

Lo estacionamos a un lado del convertible de Ginny.

-¿Listo Ron?- le pregunte.

-Claro, solo estoy un poco nervioso.

Draco lo golpeo en la espalda.- Tranquilo- lo calmo- todo va a salir perfecto, quiero decir, te vas a casar con Luna, la señorita perfección.

-Tienes razón, Draco- ¿en realidad le dio la razón a Draco?- ME CASARE CON LUNA.

Sonreí al verlo tan feliz.

-¡HARRY!- grito una voz de niña. Me voltee para ver de dónde venía esa voz.

Era Rose. Mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente. Ahí estaba mi niña. Estaba tan hermosa, como seguramente Hermione también se vería.

-Rose- dije mientras me acercaba más a ella y la levantaba.

La abrace fuertemente. Hasta ahora me di cuenta, realmente, de lo mucho que la había extrañado.

-¿Cómo estas, mi vida?- le pregunte, mientras la volvía a abrazar fuertemente.

-Muy bien, papi- por fin lo dijo. Vi como se ponía rojita-. ¿No te importa que te diga papi?

-Claro que no, cariño- le dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente-. No quiero a nadie más que a ti como hija.

-¿En serio?- asentí-. Uff que bueno, porque yo quería decirte de papi desde hace mucho pero me daba penita y pensé que a ti no te gustaría.

-Claro que me gustaría. Rose, yo te quiero como una hija.

-¿Entonces porque no estás conmigo y mami?- me pregunto con ojitos tristes.

-Cosas de adultos, cariño. Cuando tengas mi edad lo entenderás.

-Rose ¿Dónde estás?- pregunto aquella voz que tanto moría por escuchar.

-Aquí mami- contesto Rose, aun en mis brazos.

Me gire para verla.

Me quede sin aliento. Se veía hermosa. No, hermosa no era la palabra. Perfecta, hecha una diosa, eran más adecuadas.

Se veía preciosa con su vestido color rosa fucsia.

Ella abrió sus hermosos ojos ampliamente cuando me vio.

HermionePOV

Sentí un golpe en el estomago en cuanto lo vi.

Su belleza aun era algo inexplicable para mí.

Tenía a Rose en sus brazos, ella se veía tan feliz, no recordaba verla así desde que nos separamos Harry y yo.

-Rose, hija, ¿Por qué no vas con tía Ginny para que te de la canasta de pétalos?- le pregunte.

-Okis. ¿Papi me bajas?-le pregunto a Harry.

¿Papi? ¿Le dijo papi? Por dios, eso solo le hará mas daño a mi niña cuando viera a Harry con Cho en la boda.

-Claro mi niña- le dio un beso en la frente. Sentí como se me llenaban de agua los ojos, siempre me imaginaba a Harry y Rose de esa forma, pero en el modo correcto, no en el que yo simplemente era la amante, la otra.

Parpadee varias veces para impedir que las lagrimas salieran de mis ojos.

-Hermione…-comenzó a decir.

-No, Harry, por favor- le corte-. Aquí no es el momento. Este día quiero estar en paz y bien contigo, por Luna ¿de acuerdo? Y aunque yo se que Cho se enojara por verme con el padre de su hijo, no es mi culpa que Luna nos haya puesto como padrinos de anillos.

-¿Cho?- me pregunto-. Cho no vino.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- felicidades Hermione- me dije. Ahora sabrá que estas interesada en eso. Recuerda que fuiste tú la que le dijo que no lo amaba.

-Bueno…- dijo pasándose la mano por su sedoso cabello-. Complicaciones en el divorcio.

-¿Divorcio?- le pregunte. Se iba a divorciar de Cho, aun que estuviera embarazada de su hijo.

-Sí, bueno, pero como dijiste, no es el momento. Pero prométeme que me darás la oportunidad de explicarte todo.

-Si- le dije sin pensarlo. Oh. ¡Hermione idiota! Caes de nuevo en el juego.

-Gracias- me dijo con los ojos llenos de verdadero agradecimiento-. Te juro que son buenas mis razones.

No nos dijimos nada más.

La misa pasó como un borro frente a mí. Rose entro por las grandes puertas de roble, lanzando pétalos por el pasillo, por el cual Luna se pasó con una gran sonrisa. Ron se veía más que feliz. Dijeron sus votos con todo el amor que tenían y ambos se pertenecieron con un "Si, acepto" lleno de compromiso, fidelidad y lo más importante, de amor.

Cuando menos me lo espere ya estábamos de nuevo en el hotel cambiándonos de nuevo de vestido. El vestido que usaría Luna en toda la noche era simplemente hermoso. Ayude a Rose a ponerse el suyo y Ginny el mío. Y así, una vez más, estuvimos listas para continuar con la hermosa boda de Luna y Ron.

Los vestidos que ahora nos vestían eran de un color azul fuerte. Eran bastante bonitos. Luna nos hizo bajar primero que ella a la recepción, para que tomáramos nuestros lugares en la pista.

Ahí fue cuando en realidad me puse nerviosa, solo 3 palabras podían describir mis nervios.

-¿Lista para bailar?- susurro aquella voz detrás de mí.

-Yo…este…si- dije al fin.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto Harry.

-Sí, solo que espero, de todo corazón, no pisarte ni arruinar el primer vals de Luna y Ron.

-No te preocupes, yo no dejare que te pase nada- me aseguro. Pude ver en sus hermosos ojos que era verdad.

Ginny, Draco,Hanna y Neville llegaron y tomaron sus posiciones.

-¿Me permites?- me pregunto Harry, extendiéndome su mano.

La tome algo titubeante y cuando por fin pose mi mano en la suya, esa corriente eléctrica, que tanto extrañaba, se apodero de mí una vez más.

Comenzó la canción y Luna y Ron se movieron al compas de la canción. Luna tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron y Ron tenía sus manos en la cintura de

Luna.

Eres todo lo que pedía

Lo que mi alma vacía

Quería sentir

Eres lo que tanto esperaba

Lo que en sueños buscaba

Y que en ti descubrí

-¿Por qué no me miras?- me pregunto Harry.

Era hora de ser sincera. No me importaba si este no era el momento. Este dolor que sentía era más grande que mi razón. Tenía que decirle que todo fue una mentira, que en realidad lo amaba, que lo amo.

Tú has llegado a encender

Cada parte de mi alma

Cada espacio de mi ser

Ya no tengo corazón

Ni ojos para nadie

Solo para ti

-Es que tengo tanto miedo- le dije susurrando.

-¿De que?- me pregunto. Con un destello con ansiedad.

-De que tus razones no sean las que quiero escuchar- le dije. Siempre tan débil.

-¿Y cuáles son las que quieres escuchar?- me pregunto nuevamente.

-Quiero que me digas que me amas, que te vas a divorciar de Cho, que ese hijo que ella espera no es tuyo, que quieres formar una familia conmigo- le conteste, ahora con los ojos llenos de lagrimas-. Pero yo sé que eso nunca va a suceder.

Eres el amor de mi vida

El destino lo sabia

Y hoy te puso ante mí

Y cada vez que miro al pasado

Es que entiendo que a tu lado

Siempre pertenecí

-¿Y porque crees que…?- me dijo. Preví lo que me diría.

-Olvídalo Harry- le dije. Mi voz estaba quebrada.

-¿Y porque crees que no te diría eso?- lo mire fijamente a los ojos.

Tú has llegado a encender

Cada parte de mi alma

Cada espacio de mi ser

Ya no tengo corazón

Ni ojos para nadie

Solo para ti

-Hermione - me dijo, mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos-. Te amo, más que a mi vida, el hijo que espera Cho no es mío, claro que me voy a divorciar de ella y claro que quiero formar una familia contigo.

Solo para ti

Solo para ti

Solo para ti

-¿Lo dices en serio?- le pregunte, ahora las lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

-Claro que sí, mi amor- me dijo en el tono más dulce que existía-. Te amo. Las amo, a ti y a Rose, nada me haría más feliz en el mundo que me recibieras de nuevo en tu vida y que aceptaras formar conmigo la familia que siempre soñé.

Esto es en verdad

Lo puedo sentir

Sé que mi lugar

Es junto a ti…

-Harry- susurre, poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y el situaba las suyas en mi cintura-. Te amo. Perdóname por decirte todo eso, pero creí que hacia lo correcto. La semana que no estuve contigo, fue la peor semana de mi vida. Rose, ella preguntaba por ti y todas las noches rezaba porque regresaras. Pensé que cuando te alejaba de mi vida, solo yo iba a sufrir, pero me di cuenta de que no fue así.

Eres todo lo que pedía

Lo que no conocía

Y que en ti descubrí.

-Shh- me callo Harry-. Ya nada de eso importa. Lo que importa es que estamos juntos de nuevo y que te amo y me amas.

Dicho esto, nos juntamos en un beso lleno de amor, necesidad, arrepentimiento, de perdón. Nuestros labios se besaban de una forma hermosa. La sensación eléctrica creció más. Sentí que mi corazón se desbocaba, latía frenéticamente y lo mejor se eso fue saber que solo Harry podía hacerme sentir así.

Nos separamos cuando el aire comenzó a hacer falta.

-Te amo Hermione- dijo con su frente pegada a la mí.

-Te amo Harry.

Luna, como siempre, fue de las primeras en darse cuenta sobre lo que paso entre Harry y yo.

Baile con Draco y con Ron solamente una vez, puesto que Harry me monopolizaba o yo a él. Era tan feliz en estos momentos. En una canción Rose vino corriendo hacia nosotros, hizo que nos separáramos y Harry la cargara. El la tomo en un brazo mientras que con el otro me abrazaba para seguir bailando.

-Rose- le dije-. Estamos bailando.

-Sí, pero yo quiero bailar contigo mami y con mi papi también- dijo con una sonrisita.

-Está bien, mi amor- me dijo Harry-. Déjala, será nuestro primer baile como familia.

-Wii- dijo Rose, mientras se abrazaba más a Harry-. Familia. Al fin tendré una familia.

Harry y yo sonreímos y nos miramos. El se inclino para besarme. Fue un beso suave.

-Te amo- me repitió-. Nunca me cansare de decírtelo.

-Y yo a ti.

Luna llamo nuestra atención para aventar el ramo, que casualmente me cayó a mí. Cuando vi que me había caído me sonroje violentamente, voltee a ver a Harry y el solo me guiño el ojo.

Estaba sentada junto con Ginny y con Luna, mientras veía a Harry y Rose bailar.

-Me da mucho gusto que por fin se hayan arreglado las cosas- me dijo Ginny.

-No sabes- dije en un suspiro-. A mí también me da…felicidad.

-Sí, Hermione. Ya te merecías ser feliz.

Sonreí nuevamente. Nunca olvidaría esta noche. Fue mágica.


	11. Sorpresas

**Esta historia le pertenece a Alex-Cullen-Pattinson que me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) espero les guste**

**este es el penultimo capitulo espero les guste gracias a todos por sus reviews y por haberme agregado a favoritos**

* * *

capitulo 11

Hermione POV

Toc, toc, toc, toc.

Alguien estaba tocando la puerta con insistencia.

-Voy- dije mientras secaba mis manos con un trapo, puesto que estaba lavando los trastes.

Abrí la puerta y la verdad no era quien yo esperaba.

-Hermione me dijo Draco casi sin aliento.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte algo asustada-. ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, claro- me dijo, entrando a la casa-. Pero tienes que alistarte, rápido por favor.

-¿Draco que sucede?- me estaba asustando.

-Por favor Hermione- me imploro-. Solo arréglate.

-Claro- le conteste sin saber a dónde me llevaría-. Pero ¿y Rose?

-Ella vendrá conmigo- me sonrió ampliamente-.

-¿Qué planeas Draco Malfoy?- le pregunte.

-Yo nada. A por cierto, Ginny te manda este vestido- dijo mientras me enseñaba un hermoso vestido color verde esmeralda, el mismo color que tenían los ojos de Harry.

Suspire al pensar en el.

Había arreglado nuestras cosas hace 2 semanas, en la boda de Luna y Ron. Quienes por cierto estaban disfrutando de una placentera luna de miel en Sudáfrica. Desde que solucionamos nuestros problemas no había día en que no lo viera, por eso me sorprendió ver a Draco en vez de a Harry.

Rose, creo yo, era la más feliz con todo solucionado, se pasaba el día entero llamando a Harry "papá" y a él no parecía importarle, al contrario, le fascina cada vez que lo llamaba así la carga y comenzaba a darle vueltas por el aire.

Por fin tenía lo que tanto soñé, un hombre al que amaba con locura y saber que él también se sentía de la misma manera, una hija hermosa que cada día me sorprendía mas, aunque aún faltaba algo que yo consideraba importante para alcanzar la felicidad con Harry.

-¿Herms?- pregunto Draco sacándome de mi ensimismamiento-. Ve a bañarte rápido, yo mientras me quedo con Rose.

-Está bien y gracias.

Tome una ducha rápida, me puse aquel vestido hermoso. Me cepille el cabello y lo deje suelto y me maquille ligeramente.

-Worales mami- dijo Rose, quien estaba en la sala viendo la tele junto con Draco-. Te ves súper linda.

-Gracias, cariño- le dijo.

-Herms…dijo Draco y en seguida dio un silbido.

Eso hizo que me sonrojara.

-Gracias Draco ¿nos vamos?- le pregunte-. A donde quiere que me vayas a llevar, solo espero que no sea una de tus bromitas ¿de acuerdo?

-Te lo juro- me prometió-. Veras que después me lo agradecerás.

-Mmm… ¿Herms?- me pregunto Draco algo raro.

-¿Qué paso Draco?

-Tal vez por esto me odies, pero tengo que hacerlo y mas te vale no oponerte porque si no te amordazo.

Draco me puso una venda en los ojos.

-Draco- dije furiosa.

-Te amordazare- me amenazo.

No dije nada mas, no quería que me vieran como si estuviera secuestrada o algo parecido.

Dejamos a Rose en casa de Draco y Ginny, para después seguir con el viaje.

No tuve ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevábamos en el carro de Draco, solo que de la nada Draco freno bajo del coche y después me bajo a mí.

-Draco, me estas asustando. ¿No estarás involucrado en tratado de blancas, verdad?

-Jajaja. Claro que no Herms. Tú tranquila. Todo estará bien.

Me tomo por los hombros, mientras me conducía a no sé dónde. De pronto sentí que sus brazos eran sustituidos por otros. Era imposible no reconocerlo. Harry.

Seguimos caminado, para mi parecer, demasiado tiempo, sentía que en alguna ocasión me caería, pero también sentía que Harry jamás lo permitiría.

De pronto, paramos.

-¿Harry…- deje mi pregunta inconclusa, puesto que en ese momento me quito la venda de los ojos.

-¿Qué te parece?- me pregunto acerca de la casa que se encontraba frente a nosotros.

Era una casa de tamaño mediano, color blanca, con 2 grandes ventanales en la parte de enfrente, la casa estaba rodeada por una pequeña cerca de madera pintada de blanco, tenía un jardín bastante amplio, rodeado de todo tipo de hermosas flores.

-Es hermosa- le dije en un susurro-. ¿Pero dónde estamos, exactamente? Eso de que Draco me tapara los ojos me impidió ver, obviamente.

-Estamos en una zona exclusiva. Mis padres me regalaron esta casa cuando termine mi carrera. Así que disponemos del fin de semana para nosotros solos.

Me estremecí cuando pronuncio la palabra solos.

-¿Pero porque me trajiste aquí y vestida de esta manera?- le pregunte.

-Bueno, es que hay algo que quiero celebrar contigo- me dijo mientras me abrazaba por la espalda-. Pero primero quiero que conozcas la casa, nuestra casa, porque tengo que decirte que nunca he venido a esta casa.

-¿Nunca?- le pregunte sorprendido. ¿Cómo podía ignorar semejante casa?

-Sí, nunca tuve la oportunidad de venir, además, no había nadie con quien venir.

-Entremos entonces- le dije.

Era sorprendente que después de años de no ser usada la casa, seguía en perfectas condiciones. Todos los muebles se hallaban tapados con mantas descoloridas. Era una casa de dos pisos, era hermosa por dentro, la cocina era algo amplia, al igual que la sala, la cual tenía una gran pantalla de plasma. Nos dirigimos a la parte de arriba, habían 3 recamaras y cada una con su baño. La recamara principal era color blanca y tenía una gran ventana que daba hacia el patio y al lago. La vista era impresionante. El patio era aun más grande que el jardín, tenía un gran árbol en una de las esquinas, que era rodeada por la cerca. Todo era hermoso, de un color verde.

-Es preciosa Harry.

-Me alegra que te guste.

Bajamos de nuevo para ir al patio. Pasamos por un pasillo que tenía dos puertas, una de ellas estaba cerrada.

-¿Por qué esta puerta está cerrada?- le pregunte.

-Veo que estamos ansiosos. Tranquila mi amor. Después sabrás que hay ahí.

Me condujo hacia el patio trasero y era más hermoso aun estar en el. Me quede sin palabras, solo faltaba Rose para que este momento fuera perfecto. Me voltee para verlo. No me había dado cuenta que llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa azul fuerte.

-Es hermoso- le dije.

-Pero no más que tú- me contesto-. Te amo Hermione.

-Y yo a ti Harry- dije mientras me ponía de puntillas para poder besarlo, pero me paro.

-No- fruncí mi ceño-. Aun no te he dado la sorpresa.

Fuimos de nuevo hacia la casa y nos dirigimos hacia el cuarto que estaba cerrado. Cuando lo abrió me percate de que era otra habitación. Pensaba que esta la habitación del piso de arriba era la habitación principal, pues me equivocaba, esta era la habitación principal, esta era mucho más grande, tenia baño y closet bastante amplio. La cama era de un tamaño que nunca había visto, la cama, que tenia sobrecamas color blanco, estaba adornado con pétalos de rosa, eran cientos y cientos de pétalos los que cubrían la cama y en el centro había un corazón hecho de pétalos y en medio se encontraba…¿un sobre?

-Esa es tu sorpresa- me dijo en un tono tranquilo-. Espero que te guste.

Fui hacia la cama y tome el sobre, lo abrí impacientemente. Saque los papeles que tenia, los leí detenidamente.

Jadee y abrí los ojos de la sorpresa. Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Hermione…-dijo Harry-. ¿Estás bien amor? ¿No te gusto tu sorpresa?

-Harry…yo…son tus papeles de divorcio.

-Así es- dijo esbozando una perfecta sonrisa torcida-. Soy libre. Y solo para ti.

De mis ojos comenzaron salir gruesas lágrimas de felicidad. No podía creerlo. En verdad era libre. Libre de estar conmigo, de estar con Rose, como una familia.

De pronto sentí como unos grandes brazos me abrazaban por detrás.

-Solo para ti, para Rose, para nuestra hija- dijo en un tono cargado de dulzura, de amor, en mi oído.

-¿En realidad quieres pasar el resto de tus días conmigo?- le pregunte. El era un dios y yo simplemente era…Hermione.

-Claro que si, Hermione-me dijo mientras me daba la vuelta para quedar frente a frente-. Te amo, te amo como nunca llegue a amar a alguien, eres demasiado especial para mí, al igual que Rose, las amo a las dos por igual, son lo que siempre busque, mi complemento, mi todo. Y nunca las dejare ir.

Después todo paso algo confuso, porque de un momento a otro ya no estaba en la habitación, escuche como subía las escaleras rápidamente y como corría en el pasillo del piso de arriba, después volvió a bajar por las escaleras y apareció de nuevo en la habitación.

-¿Qué fue eso?- le pregunte. No tenía ni idea del porque había hecho eso.

-Otra sorpresa-me contesto mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Harry-le dije en un tono algo amenazador-. Sabes que no me agradan las sorpresas y menos cuando son 2 seguidas.

-Créeme esta también te gustara…y mucho- me dijo ya con la compostura recuperada-. Pero necesito que te sientes y que cierres los ojos.

-Harry…-comencé a protestar pero me interrumpió.

-Por favor Hermione, hazlo, por mi- me dijo mientras me sonreía . Sabía que cedía fácilmente cuando hacia eso.

-Tramposo- dije con un puchero y cruzaba mis brazos sobre mi pecho. Puse mis manos sobre mis ojos.

-No- dijo Harry mientras se acerca para taparme los ojos con una pañoleta-. Te conozco Hermione y eres muy curiosa y eso arruinaría la sorpresa.

Cuando tapo mis ojos con la pañoleta, me dejo sentada en la cama. Trate de ser cuidadosa para no arruinar todos los pétalos. Escuche como cerraba la puerta de la habitación, como cerraba las cortinas de la habitación. Dicen que cuando te falta un sentido, en este caso la vista, los demás se agudizan. También escuche como prendía, lo que al parecer era, un encendedor.

-Listo- dijo mientras me quitaba la pañoleta.

Por segunda vez en este día, jadee. Estábamos a oscuras, a excepción de unas velas que iluminaban tenuemente la habitación, estas velas desprendían un olor a fresas y lavanda.

Me tendió sus manos para levantarme, los cuales, acepte gustosamente. Nos miramos a los ojos durante mucho tiempo, o eso creí yo, puesto que siempre que veía sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, me parecía una eternidad.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus cálidas y grandes manos y se acerco lentamente. Cuando alcanzo mis labios con los suyos, los besos delicadamente, como un roce. Nos besamos con todo el amor que nuestros corazones sentían, situó sus manos en mi cintura y yo subí mis brazos a su cuello para enredar entre mis dedos su cabello. Nuestros labios se acoplaban a la perfección, bailaban con tal sincronización como si siempre se hubieran esperada, como si por una cosa del destino siempre se pertenecieron.

Nos separamos cuando el aire comenzó a ser una necesidad.

-Te amo Hermione- dijo Harry en un leve susurro, que hizo que mi corazón latiera más de lo que ya estaba.

-Y yo te amo a ti Harry- le conteste.

Mi corazón pareció salirse de mi pecho cuando se puso en rodillas.

-Hermione Granger - dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de la bolsa de su pantalón-. ¿Te casarías conmigo? ¿Estarías dispuesta a pasar toda tu vida conmigo?

Sentí, una vez más, como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Siempre pensé que nadie me preguntaría eso y nada me hacía más feliz que fuera Harry quien lo hiciera.

-Claro que si- dije mientras salían lagrimas de mis ojos-. Claro que acepto, claro que estoy dispuesta a pasar contigo, no mi vida, sino una eternidad.

-Gracias…-beso-…gracias…-beso-…gracias…-beso. Te amo, gracias por hacerme tan feliz.

Dicho eso, nos juntamos en un beso más pasional, lleno de amor, de compromiso, de fidelidad.

Esa noche hicimos el amor hasta que vimos el sol de nuevo. Nos entregamos totalmente. Yo era de él y el era mío.

10 MESES DESPUÉS

Respira, respira, respira-me pedí internamente-. ¿Además que puede salir mal?

Caerte en plena iglesia-contesto una voz dentro de mí.

-¿Hermione estas lista?- me preguntaron Ginny y Luna al mismo tiempo.

Luna se veía súper monísima con su vestido color lila y su pequeña pancita de 5 meses. Se veía radiante. Nos había dado la noticia 2 semanas después de regresar de su luna de miel con Ron en Sudáfrica.

Ginny, wow,. A 2 meses de haber dado a luz ya había recuperado su escultural figura. La pequeña Lyra había sacado el color de cabello de Draco, rubio, y los ojos de Ginny, castaños. Ginny vestía un hermoso vestido azul y la pequeña Lyra llevaba un vestido color rosa pastel.

-Mami- me dijo mi princesa-. No te pongas nerviosa. Papi te espedara en la iglesia.

-Gracias cariño. Pero ya ves como soy yo de nerviosa.

-No tengas mello. Te ves divis, divis- me dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Gracias mi niña, tu también.

-Hermione rápido- me presiono Luna.

-Tranquila Luna, la nerviosa tengo que ser yo, no tu- le dije-. Además no creo que al pequeño Lorcan le haga bien.

-Lorcan esta perfecto- me contesto mientras se acariciaba su pequeña panza-. Además, soy la organizadora de tu boda y quiero que todo salga perfecto y por favor, no te caigas a media iglesia.

Asentí.

-Respira una vez más-me dijo Ginny, quien traía a Lyra en los brazos.

Así lo hice. Tome una gran bocanada de aire antes de pasar por las puertas que me separaban de mi futuro marido.

Pensar en Harry de esa forma, hizo que en mi estomago se crearan una gran cantidad de emociones.

Comenzó ya la famosa marcha nupcial y Rose fue delante de mí. Evite la mirada de todos los presentes, pues estaba bastante concentrada en mis pasos. Cuando creí que tenía el control levante la mirada y me encontré con los hermosos ojos de Harry. Se veía dolorosamente atractivo en su esmoquin color negro. Tenía una esplendida sonrisa grabada en la cara.

Cuando llegue junto a él, se inclino un poco hacia mí y me susurro:

-Te ves preciosa de blanco- me dijo, haciendo que me sonrojara.

La misa se me estaba pasando demasiado rápido, por lo que me tomo de sorpresa las palabras que estaba pronunciando el padre.

-Hermione Jane Granger, ¿aceptas como esposo a Harry James Potter, para amarlo y respetarlo por el resto de tus días?- dijo el padre solemnemente.

Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero lagrimas de felicidad.

-Acepto- dije con la voz quebrada.

-Harry James Potter, ¿aceptas a Hermione Jane Granger como esposa, para amarla y respetarla por el resto de tus días?- volvió a preguntar el padre

-Acepto- dijo mirándome a los ojos. Sus ojos también se veían un poco llorosos.

-Así pues-prosiguió el padre-. Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Desee con todo mi corazón que no hubiera nadie que se opusiera.

-Entonces, los declaro marido y mujer- Harry se acerco lentamente a mí y tomo delicadamente mi rostro entre sus cálidas manos y presiono suavemente sus labios con los míos.

Comenzamos con un beso lento y suave pero conforme los segundos se torno más pasional y algo salvaje. Las risotadas de Ron y Draco hicieron que nos separáramos.

-Para siempre- me dijo Harry mientras ponía su frente junto la mía.

-Para siempre- concorde yo.


	12. Epilogo

**Esta historia le pertenece a Alex-Cullen-Pattinson que me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) espero les guste**

**este es el ultimo capitulo espero les haya gustado esta adaptacion y gracias a todos por sus reviews **_

capitulo 12

Harry POV

Habían pasado 3 maravillosos meses desde mi boda con Hermione. Fuimos de luna de miel a Paris Mi corazón se lleno de felicidad cuando vio por primera vez la torre Eiffel. Sabía que Paris era un lugar hermoso y más cuando lo disfrutas con la persona que amas.

Nos habíamos tomado un mes para la luna de miel, en la cual solo hacíamos 2 cosas: conocer y hacer el amor. Hermione cada día me sorprendía más. Era una mujer excepcional, llena de amor, de paciencia de virtudes, las cuales se las estaba traspasando a nuestra niña. Rose.

Era una niña sumamente inteligente y lo demostraba más ahora que estaba en el jardín de niños. Se podría decir que Rose en verdad sabe lo que quiere. Diariamente nos pide que le demos un hermanito o hermanita. Hermione y yo solamente le decimos que es cuestión de tiempo, ya que ninguno de los dos usa protección cuando estamos íntimamente.

Ahora vivíamos en nuestra propia casa, ella se había mudado de su pequeña casa y yo de la mía, para tener nuestro propio hogar. Hermione aun decía que era una casa extremadamente grande para nosotros, pero yo nunca estaba de acuerdo con ella en ese aspecto.

Estaba en mi consultorio, esperando a mi siguiente consulta. Al parecer un madre primeriza que por cualquier cosa venia a visitarme. Creo que en cierta parte la comprendía, uno como padre quiere lo mejor para sus hijos y siempre se preocupa por ellos.

Algo llamo a mi puerta.

-Adelante- dije.

-Buenas tarde Dr. Potter-me saludo la señora Thomas.

-Buenas tardes señora Thomas, tome asiento.

-Gracias- dijo mientras se sentaba cuidadosamente para no despertar a su hija.

-Dígame, ¿Qué pasa ahora?- le pregunte.

-Ay Doctor, pues me asuste mucho un día cuando después de darle de comer a mi niña pues como que comenzó a vomitarla, pero no un vomito normal es más bien como agua, no se Doctor y me asusto.

-No se preocupe señora Thomas, todo está perfecto en su bebe, por lo que veo en sus expedientes de sus visitas- le dije mientras ojeaba unos documentos-. Lo que su hija tiene es reflujo algo bastante común en los recién nacidos, así que no se preocupe.

-¿Es todo?- me pregunto, como si estuviera que fuera algo tan sencillo-. Bueno muchas gracias doctor, siento haberlo molestado.

-No se preocupe, para eso estamos los pediatras-dije mientras sonreía.

Después de que la señora Thomas abandono el consultorio me dedique un momento a contemplar, desde mi asiento, las fotos de mi consultorio. Un mi escritorio se encontraban 2, una de ellas era una del día de la boda. Estábamos Rose, Hermione y yo. Rose tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro al igual que Hermione y yo. Rose estaba en mis brazos y Hermione tenia los suyos alrededor mío. Nos veíamos tan felices. La otra era la fotografía que Rose me había regalado hace mucho, en nuestra primera navidad juntos. Era demasiado feliz en estos momentos y por nada del mundo lo cambiaria.

El sonido de mi teléfono celular me saco de mis pensamientos. Sonreí cuando vi el identificador de llamadas.

-Hola, mi amor-conteste.

-Harry- dijo con voz exasperada.

-Amor, ¿todo está bien?- le pregunte.

-Sí, solo que volvía de recoger a Rose del kínder y un auto se me atravesó, casi choco, Harry- dijo algo exasperada. Tenía que hacerle unos análisis, solo por precaución.

-¿Pero están bien?- le pregunte.

-Claro, amor, estamos bien- dijo ya algo mas tranquilizada.

-Aun así no me quedo muy tranquilo- le dije-. Amor, ¿puedes venir tu y Rose a que les haga unos exámenes?

-Harry, no es necesario, estamos bien- me aseguro.

-Si no vienen, iré yo por ustedes- le amenacé. Sé que sonaba algo exagerado, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar.

-Está bien- me contesto-. Estaremos ahí enseguida.

-Gracias, te amo- le dije.

-Yo también te amo- dicho esto corto la llamada.

Las espere en la recepción del hospital. Mi corazón se hincho de la felicidad cuando las vi pasar por las puertas eléctricas de la entrada del hospital.

-¡Papi!- grito Rose, quien se acercaba a mí corriendo.

-Mi niña- le dije cargándola-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, solo que me suste mucho- me contesto abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Hola, mi amor- me dijo mi esposa, mientras se acercaba.

-Hola, cariño- repuse-. ¿Qué tal estas tu?

-Bien, no hacía falta que nos hicieras venir al hospital, estamos bien- dijo acercándose para besarme suavemente.

-Pero aun así quiero asegurarme de que no sufrieron algún daño interno- le dijo.

El Dr. Wood fue el que se hizo cargo de todo. De una vez, hice que les hicieran un chequeo general. Les tomo la presión, las peso, las midió, incluso hice que les tomaran unas muestras de sangre, solo para asegurarme de que no tuvieran diabetes o algún padecimiento parecido.

Estábamos en mi oficina, esperando a que el Dr. Wood trajera los resultados, yo sabía de sobra que estaban bien, solo que me sentía algo sobre protectores con ellas.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo sexy que te ves con tu bata de doctor?- me dijo Hermione mientras ponía sus delgados brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

-No- el conteste con una sonrisa antes de acercar mi rostro al suyo y darle un suave pero amoroso beso.

Escuchamos una risita detrás de nosotros. Nos separamos y vimos que Rose tenía sus manitas encima de sus ojos.

-Ven acá pequeña- le dije yo.

Fue corriendo hacia donde nosotros y la tome en brazos.

-Las amo con todo mi corazón- les dije a Hermione y Rose.

-Y nosotras a ti papi- me contesto Rose, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Irrumpieron en nuestra burbuja de felicidad unos toquidos en la puerta.

-Adelante- dije. Aun si dejar de abrazar a Hermione y Rose.

-Dr. Potter- dijo el Dr. Wood -. Ya tengo los resultados. Su hija- sonreí cuando esa palabra-. Está en perfectas condiciones, al igual que su esposa. Solo que hay algo que necesito decirles.

-¿Algo grave?- le pregunto Hermione.

-Para nada- Nos tranquilizo el Dr. Wood -. Al contrario. Enhorabuena, serán padres.

Ok. ¿Había escuchado bien?

Serán padres-eso fue lo que pronuncio el Dr.

Un momento… ¡SERE PAPÁ!

-¿Habla en serio?- pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

-Así es. Al parecer tiene 2 meses y medio- le contesto el Dr.

Aun no reaccionaba.

Seré…papá. Un hijo. De Hermione y mío. ¡UN HIJO!

-¡Seremos papás!- grite mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a Rose y Hermione.

-Si mi amor, así parece- me contesto Hermione con su sonrisa más amplia.

-Un hijo, Hermione. Tuyo y mío. Nuestro-le dije mientras le daba de besos en diferentes partes de su bello rostro.

-Los dejare solos- dijo el Dr. Wood, al parecer para no interrumpir más.

-Si amor, algo tuyo y mío- me dijo Hermione, ahora con los ojos anegados en lagrimas.

-Te amo y gracias por darme la vida que probablemente no merezco, te amo por darme la felicidad más grande del mundo, te amo por traer al mundo a una hija tan maravillosa, te amo por darme otro hijo. Te amo demasiado mi Hermione.

-Y yo te amo a ti mi Harry- me contesto antes de volverla a besar.

-¿Qué significa serán padres?- pregunto Rose.

-Significa mi niña que tendrás un hermanito- le contesto Hermione mientras la cargaba.

-O una hermanita- le dije yo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendida, pero a la vez feliz-. Una hermanito. Wii.

Comenzó a saltar por toda la oficina.

-Muchas gracias mi amor- le dije-. Te amo.

4 MESES DESPUÉS

Habían pasado 4 maravillosos meses después de la gran noticia de que seriamos padres.

Hermione se encontraba dormida plácidamente en nuestra recamara. En media hora Rose saldría del kínder y tendría que ir por ella. Era magnifico estar de vacaciones y pasar tiempo con mi familia.

Estaba en la cocina preparando una ensalada, para que cuando Hermione despertara no se preocupara por la comida. Cuando fui a sacar unos cuantos ingredientes del refrigerador, no pude evitar mirar la pequeña fotografía a blanco y negro que se hallaba pegado con unos imanes. Era nuestro bebe. Se veía perfectamente sano y fuerte. Hermione le pidió a la doctora que no le dijera el sexo, quería que fuera sorpresa. Aunque Luna aseguraba que nuestro bebe era niña.

Luna y Ron, hace 3 meses se habían convertido en padres del pequeño Lorcan. Había sacado los ojos de Ron, color azul y el color de cabello de Luna, rubio. Lyra, la pequeña de Draco y Ginny ya estaba dando sus primeros pasos a sus escasos 9 meses, era una niña bastante inteligente.

Rose se volvía, literalmente, loca cada vez que veía a sus primitos. Hermione y yo no veíamos el momento en que conociera a su hermanito o hermanita.

Esta tan metido en mis pensamiento que no me percate de que unos brazos de abrazaban por detrás. Aunque algo pequeño se interponía entre nosotros.

-¿En que piensas?- me pregunto, mientras me giraba para quedar frente a ella.

-En lo afortunado que soy de haberte encontrado en mi vida- dije mientras me acercaba a ella para darle un suave y tierno beso.

Su pancita hacia que nuestro encuentro no fuera más cercano, pero por ello estaba yo feliz. Cuando la bese el bebe dio una patadita, que incluso yo pude sentir.

-Wow- dijo Hermione mientras ponía sus brazos en su vientre-. Es la primera vez que hace eso.

-¿En serio? Que mejor que compartir ese momento contigo- le dije mientras me acercaba de nuevo para besarla, pero de nuevo una nueva patadita hizo que nos separáramos.

-Al parecer alguien esta celosa de que mime a mami- dije mientras me ponía de rodillas y darle un beso al vientre de Hermione.

-O probablemente este celoso de que papi se acerque a mami- me contraataco.

Sonreí ante lo que dijo.

-¿Quién no estaría celoso de que alguien se acercara a ti?- le pregunte mientras le daba un beso en la nariz.

-Vayamos por Rose- me dijo. Ahora fue ella quien se acerco a mí para besarme.

Los meses se pasaron volando, de un momento a otro Hermione ya estaba en su noveno mes, así que en cuestión de nada entraría en labor de parto. Era muy seguido las veces en que me pillaba viéndola, pero ella creía que la veía porque estaba gorda, pero no se daba cuenta de que la veía porque se veía cada vez más hermosa.

-Harry harás que en verdad me ponga como un tomate, si me sigues viendo así- me dijo mientras se recostaba en mi pecho, estábamos en el sillón de la sala-. Ya estoy gorda, lo último que me falta es ponerme roja.

-Tranquila amor, si te miro es porque te ves hermosa- le dije en el oído.

Eso la hizo estremecer.

Hermione POV

-Tranquila amor, si te miro porque te ves hermosa-me susurro en el oído.

Me estremecí.

Sentí como un líquido caliente salía de entre mis piernas.

-Harry…creo que se me rompió la fuente-dije mientras los agarraba fuertemente de un brazo.

Miro mis ojos y pude ver algo de miedo en ellos. Tardo algo en reaccionar lo que le había dicho.

-Vámonos al hospital- dijo algo alarmado, mientras me ayudaba a levantarme, pero cuando lo hizo sentí un horrible dolor.

-Ouch- dije mientras se me iba el aire.

-Tranquila mi amor, ya vamos- me dijo Harry, mientras corría escaleras arriba y vi que traía a Rose en brazos, que no tenía ni idea de que era lo que pasaba, en uno de sus hombros tenia la pañalera que desde hace semanas habíamos preparado.

-Con cuidado amor- me dijo mientras me ayudaba a salir de la casa-. Respira.

Dicho y hecho. Iba inhalando y exhalando.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Rose, mientras Harry la acomodaba en su sillita en la camioneta que me había regalado, a lado de la silla de su hermana o hermano.

-Mami va a tener al bebe, cariño- le contesto Harry, mientras cerraba la puerta y habría la mía para ayudarme a entrar.

Íbamos a una velocidad increíble por la ciudad. Tenía miedo de que fuéramos a chocar.

-Harry por favor, baja la velocidad- quise tranquilizarlo. Sabía que aun no estaba lista totalmente dilatada pero ya había entrado a labor de parto.

-Amor, en cualquier momento podrá nacer el bebe y créeme no quiero que sea en una camioneta- me dijo mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba.

-Luna …si nos dirigimos al hospital…Hermione, creo, ya está en labor de parto…nos vemos ahí-dicho esto colgó teléfono.

Cuando llegamos Luna, Ron, Draco y Ginny ya se encontraban ahí. Draco y Ron ayudaron a Harry a bajarme de la camioneta y Luna y Ginny bajaron a Rose. Draco me cargo en brazos. Y salió corriendo hacia la recepción.

-¡Ayúdeme!- grito Draco, jugando obviamente-. ¡Va a tener un o una bebe! Y créame cuando no salen pronto se ponen a decirnos, o más bien a gritarnos, que todo fue nuestra culpa.

Draco- lo reprendió Ginny.

-Draco por favor- dijo Harry en un tono mortificado.

-Por cierto ¿y sus hijos?- les pregunte a Ginny y Luna

-En casa de los papas de Ron- contesto Luna.

-Pónganla en la silla, por favor- dijo una enfermera que traía consigo una silla de ruedas-. Y síganme por favor.

Draco estaba más que dispuesto a empujar la silla de ruedas pero Harry no se lo permitió.

Cuando todos estábamos dispuesto a seguir a la enfermera, ella nos interrumpió.

-Lo siento, pero solo pueden venir la paciente, y si así lo desea, el padre.

Todos nos quedamos atónitos, éramos tan unidos que nunca pensé que nos los dejarían ir conmigo y con Harry.

-Adiós mami- Rose fue la primera en despedirse-. Me traes a mi hermanito.

-Hermanita- la interrumpió Luna.

-Suerte chicos- nos dijeron Ginny y Draco.

-Gracias- les dijimos Harry y yo.

Harry siguió a la enfermera, que nos puse en, lo que parecía, una habitación donde nadamas estaba yo

Mire a Harry. Claramente esto tenía que ser idea suya.

-Quiero que tu y mi hijo o hija-sonrió- estén cómodos.

-Gracias, te amo- le dije, mientras me ayudaba a acostarme en la cama.

-Igual yo.

Harry POV

-Vamos, mi amor- le anime-. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Hermione tomo otra gran bocanada de aire y pujo de nuevo.

-Ya casi- le dijo la doctora-. Ya veo su cabeza, tiene bastante cabello.

-Vamos amor, tu puedes- la tome de la mano y ella la apretó fuertemente.

De pronto, en un segundo, mi vida cambio permanentemente. Un leve lloriqueo hizo que mi mundo cambiara totalmente.

-Es un niño- dijo la doctora.

-Un mini Harry- dijo Hermione mientras de sus hermosos ojos salían lágrimas-. Felicidades papá- me dijo mientras me sonreía cansadamente.

-Felicidades, de nuevo, mamá- le conteste.

Una enfermera se acerco a nosotros y nos entrego a nuestro hijo.

-Felicidades- nos dijo cuando dejo a nuestro pequeño en el pecho de Hermione.

-Es hermoso- dijo Hermione mientras deslizaba un dedo por el delicado de nuestro niño.

-Y es nuestro- sentí como las lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos.

-¿Cómo le pondremos?- me pregunto Hermione.

Nunca me había puesto a pensar mucho en el nombre. Pero de pronto me vino uno a la mente y creo que será perfecto.

-James- le dije mientras le acariciaba las mejillas a mi hijo-. Me gusta James.

-James Potter Granger - dijo en tono monótono-. Me fascina como suena.

Cuando Hermione pronuncio su nombre comenzó a abrir sus ojitos.

-Tiene tus ojos- dijo Hermione mientras levantaba el rostro para verme, no pude evitar darle un tierno beso-. Ahora sabemos que estaba celoso de que papi le diera tantas atenciones a mami.

Sonreí. Estaba totalmente feliz, pleno, no podía pedirle más a la vida.

Se llevaron a James para hacerle los chequeos rutinarios y dejaron a nuestros amigos pasar.

Hermione dormía plácidamente y la deje, puesto, según lo que me han dicho Draco y Ron, un bebe casi no deja dormir.

Rose fue la primera en asomarse por la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Papi!- dijo en un tono muy bajito.

-Mi niña ¿Qué tal?- le pregunte mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla.

-Muy nerviosita, escuche a mami gritar y luego alguien lloro- dijo con sus ojitos muy abiertos.

-El que lloro fue tu hermanito-le dije.

-¿Es niño?- pregunto Luna, de cuya presencia no me había percatado.

-Así es- le conteste.

-Me equivoque-dijo sin poder creérsela.

Dos días después ya estábamos en nuestra casa, con nuestros hijos.

-Mami, papi- dijo Rose mientras aparecía por la puerta de la cocina. Hermione y yo estábamos comiendo ya que casi no había podido en los últimos días-. James está llorando.

Hermione y yo seguimos a Rose hasta nuestra habitación, a pesar de que James tenía su propia habitación, aun estaba muy pequeño para dormir solo.

Llegamos a su cuna y estaba emitiendo un enojado pero tierno llanto.

-¿Qué tiene mi campeón?- dije mientras lo levantaba cuidadosamente.

En cuanto lo cargue, dejo llorar.

-A lo mejor solo quería estar con nosotros- dijo Rose, quien estaba en brazos de Hermione, que ya estaba más recuperada.

-A lo mejor si- concorde con ella-. ¿Lo quieres cargar?

Abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¿En serio papi?- me pregunto mientras se bajaba de los brazos de Hermione y se ponía en el suelo y extendía sus bracitos.

-Claro mi princesa, solo que con cuidado- le dije mientras ponía a James en sus bracitos.

Rose cargo con muchísimo cuidado a James, quien no se inmuto al cambio de brazos.

Hermione se acerco y rodeo mi cintura con sus delgados brazos.

-Se ven hermosos- dijo mientras buscaba mis ojos con los suyos.

-Claro amor, son nuestros hijos- le dije mientras me acercaba para besarla.

FIN


End file.
